Intervention:Rachel
by SuperZEROXX
Summary: Rachel never moved on from messing up her NYADA audition, so she never left Lima. See what goes on when her friends and family try their very hardest to pull her away from her addiction. Faberry and others.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about addiction. Unless you watch the show "Intervention" on A&E, you will not understand this story as it is written. Is has a very specific style, a certain way it's written. So, I cannot stress enough, how important it is that you watch, or have at least seen the show.

Also, Jade Price, a character that I've created within Glee stories, is a part of this stories. If you haven't read my other stories involving that character, you probably won't understand that character, or what happens with that character.

_**Full Summery** - Rachel never moved on from messing up her NYADA audition, so she never left Lima. See what goes on when her friends and family try their very hardest to pull her away from her addiction._

Rated **M** for a reason.

**Key Reading Points-**

When you see **(Name)**...that means the person is talking to the camera.

When the paragraph is in _italics_, that also means the person is talking to the camera.

When the words are underlined like this, it's what is going on within the moment.

When you see _**[Name]**_...that means the person is talking to the camera, but not in the interview room. They're talking to the camera when they're within what's going on at that moment.

When you see "**!**"...it means that something is happening, that wasn't expected to happen.

When the words are centered, and in **Bold** type, it's a fact, or an explanation.

**Again**, if you've watched the show, you'll understand this story much better. If not, the way this is written, the style of the words, will not make very much sense to you.

* * *

**Rachel has agreed to be in a documentary about addiction. **

**She does not know she will soon face intervention.**

**Millions of Americans struggle with Addiction.**

**Most need help to stop.**

**This is Rachel's Story**

**(Rachel the the camera.)**

_"My name is Rachel Berry, I'm twenty-two years old, and I live in Lima Ohio. I like my hometown. I love my family, my father's are amazing men. They raised me well, I'll always be proud to call them my parents. I had a great childhood because of them. Over time I did end up having a very decent amount of friends by the time I graduated. During my senior year...I had an audition, to get into a very important school. I mean...it was the place I needed to be, the place that would have prepared me for everything. I decided to be bold...and change my performance at the very last minute."_

**Rachel planned on attending The New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts (NYADA) after graduation.**

_"To say that I choked that day...would be the biggest understatement ever. I...destroyed the one and only chance I had at making my dreams come true."_

**Rachel was given the opportunity to redeem herself during the audition.**

**She asked for one more chance, and was denied.**

_"I'm an alcoholic."_

**After graduating high school, Rachel refused to apply to any other colleges.**

_"I didn't really see the point in trying college. I messed up the one chance I had, why bother teasing myself with the notion that...I was actually gonna' have my dreams come true. My Dad's, they took that so hard. They tried, and tried to get me to change my mind, but I just couldn't bring myself to to do it, and I think that...I broke their hearts, because of it. I managed to disappoint them in one of the worst ways. I hate myself for that."_

**(Leroy Berry to the camera.)**

_"Rachel was so excited for that audition, she worked very hard to prepare for it. Her dreams were big. So big that she could never imagine doing anything else with her life. We never expected anything less, she's always worked so hard towards Broadway, and everything she's always wanted. We raised her to be a star, because that's what we truly believed she was meant to be. We didn't push her to any sort of breaking point, or make her do things that she didn't want to do. Everything we threw at her...dance lessons, gymnastics, singing, piano, acting. She wanted to do it all, and never got tired of it. The best part of it was, she was amazing at everything she did."_

**Rachel wasn't introduced to her biological mother until she was sophomore in high school.**

**(Rachel to the camera.)**

_"My Dad's were amazing. Not to hard on me, but strict enough, to where I knew I needed to listen to them. I think I've been grounded maybe twice in my whole life, and to be honest I don't even remember what it was for."_

**Rachel has never had a problem with growing up with gay parents.**

_"I loved having two dads, and no mom. I actually think having them raise me, has made me into even more of a lady. That's how how gay works I guess."_

**(Hiram to the camera.)**

_"Growing up an only child with a gay couple, has had an effect on Rachel for sure. Now, whether or not it's been a good or bad effect, I don't know anymore. I used to think it was okay, because she didn't have siblings, or very many friends, but she was confident, and happy, regardless of any of that. I know she didn't really have too many friends until she hit high school, and I think she always felt bad about that, but we'd always tell her, it didn't matter. The fact that she wouldn't change for anybody, and still went to school being herself every day, even knowing she'd get made fun of...just meant that she was probably the kind of friend somebody needed to have. And they were missing out. The Glee Club, we loved having her involved with that, because it seemed to be a missing piece of her life. No matter the amount of drama that went on within that club, for the most part, it still made her very happy."_

**(Rachel to the camera.)**

_"Glee was everything to me. Everything. To this day, I think about all of my friends from that club, every morning when I wake. I'm only friends with some people from Glee now, so I'm always just curious about the others. Like, where they are, and if they've screwed up as much as I have...or if they're happy."_

**Rachel's drinking has driven most of her friends away from her. **

_"I think about two people in particular. Finn, my ex-fiance...I think about him a lot. I do still talk to his step-brother, Kurt sometimes. I ask him for updates, but he never wants to actually tell me anything, which is kind of annoying, but he's a drama queen, so whatever."_

**Kurt doesn't tell Rachel about Finn, because Finn has asked him not to.**

_"The other person I think about a lot is...my friend Quinn Fabray."_

**Rachel and Quinn weren't close until their senior year of high school.**

_"Me and her, we didn't always see eye to eye, or get along. We were always out to torture each other, and hurt each other. It was a huge waste of time, though, you know? I really just always wanted to be close with her, but with the history we had together, it didn't seem like it would ever happen. Eventually it did, but now I...really have no idea where she is, or what she's doing."_

**Rachel doesn't know that Quinn is back in town, and will be a part of her intervention. **

It's three o'clock in the afternoon, on a Friday. Rachel getting out of her car in her parent's driveway.

_**[Rachel]**_

_"I'm going to see my Daddy...because he's home by himself. It's easier to talk to him, since Dad can't even look at me anymore."_

**Rachel's Father, Hiram, isn't as hard on her as her other Father, Leroy. **

**She only visits their home when Leroy isn't there.**

Without knocking, Rachel walks into the house and sets her purse down.

"Daddy", she hollers.

"Yeah, in the kitchen, sweetheart!"

Rachel smiles and walks into the kitchen, where Hiram is standing over the stove, cooking something.

"Hi Daddy..."

They hug, and he kisses her on the forehead.

"Hello."

"What are you cooking?"

"It's a new sauce, your Dad wanted to try."

"Oh, so I can't stay long, then right, cause he'll be home soon...", Rachel laughs.

"You know you can stay as long as you want...", he says, seriously.

**(Hiram)**

_"She acts like she's not allowed to be here when Leroy is here. When the actual truth is...she just can't handle being around him. I'll admit, he does get at her about the drinking, and is always very quick to remind her of how badly she's messed things up for herself. So, I do understand why she doesn't want to be near him."_

**(Leroy)**

_"I do tend to get angry with her. I say things that need to be said. However, the way I say those things, the way they come out of my mouth...could be better. I love my daughter very much. That is why I am as hard as I am on her, now that she's living the lifestyle that she is. It's okay that Hiram babys her sometimes, because yes, she does need that from at least one of us. That person has to be him, it can't be me."_

Hiram and Rachel are sitting at the kitchen table, talking.

"Did you go to work today", Hiram is asking.

"Yeah, but it was only for like...three or four hours, because I was just covering for somebody else."

**(Rachel)**

_"I work as a waitress at a restaurant called Breadsticks. I hate it so much. But, since My Dad kicked me out of the house, I now have to be able to afford rent."_

**(Leroy)**

_"The last thing I wanted to do was kick my little girl out of the house, but I had to. What she was doing wasn't right, it wasn't okay. You know, here's my daughter, nineteen years old, drinking in her bedroom until four in the morning. Or, sitting the basement drinking until she passes out. I couldn't have it, she was underage, she had a fake ID, she was bringing all this alcohol into our home. She needed to leave."_

Back in the kitchen:

"So, now what? You're going home, or...".

"Not right away. I'll probably go see Noah and Jade for a little while."

"Oh, at the bar?"

"Yeah. See if she needs anything, maybe I'll hang out for a little while."

"To drink?"

"Yeah, Daddy...to drink, _God_...".

"Please don't get upset, I was only asking...".

"You know damn well that's what I'm going to do, so why the Hell would you even ask?"

Hiram just shakes his head.

**(Rachel)**

_"When I get up, and have to go to work, and I haven't had a drink yet that day...I get very angry. It's not very hard to piss me off when I haven't had a drink. I feel so guilty about it later on though, it never fails."_

"Okay, I'm sorry. So you're going to the bar, will somebody be able to take you home? I don't want you driving when you leave there", Hiram warns.

"Noah probably will, it's fine. He always takes me and Jade home."

**(Rachel)**

_"After my fiance and I broke up...he moved away. We had planned on moving to New York together, so he applied for a school, and got in. I didn't really expect him to stay behind with me after I screwed things up, so we tried the long distance thing for the first month he was gone, and it just didn't work. So, we broke up, and he stayed there. Pretty much all of my friends were gone, and so I spent a lot of my time with Noah Puckerman."_

**Noah Puckerman (Puck) dropped out of high school after failing his senior year. **

**He works as a pool cleaner, and a bartender in a local bar.**

_"Noah's my big brother, I adore him. He's been so good to me, and I love him to death. He was working a lot more than I was after we'd gotten closer. So, I went through a...weird period of time where I was very lonely. I was sneaking wine, and wine coolers into my bedroom, and just drinking alone, and crying. It was really bad, and of course I was thinking it would never get any worse than that."_

**Rachel got so drunk one night, she almost drown in her bathtub.**

**Noah showed up just in time to pull her out.**

**(Puck)**

_"Yeah, this one night I was finishing up with work, looked at my phone. I seen that I had a bunch of messages and missed calls from Rachel. When I tried to call her back, there was no answer so I got there as fast as I could. You know, knocked on the door, ended waking her dads up. We break her bedroom door down, get into the bathroom, and her head is under the water. I had to pull her out and give her mouth to mouth."_

**(Rachel)**

_"I don't remember that night, at all. I don't doubt that it happened, I just...really don't remember it at all."_

**(Puck)**

_"I kinda' think that was one of the strikes with her and her dads...after that, they started paying more attention to what she came home with every night. They were starting to realize that she had a small problem. At least back than, it was still a small problem. I couldn't be there all the time to cover for her, or talk to her when she needed...and that scared me. So, I decided to introduce her to another really good friend of mine, Jade."_

**Jade Price also dropped out of high school her senior year after failing.**

_"We hung out a little bit during school, but after we both failed, we were kinda' there for each other, and she found a second job for me."_

**(Rachel)**

_"One the happiest days of my life will always be the day I met Jade. She's an absolute blessing. She's my best friend. During school, I knew of her, but I didn't really know her personally. She kept to herself at school, but I do remember she smiled at me every single time I passed by her in the hallway. She's this beautiful, amazing, African American girl, with a personality like no other, you know? You look at her, and expect her to be mean, and tough, but then she opens her mouth, and the sweetest little voice you've ever heard comes out. After I was kicked out of my house, we got an apartment together, and we've been best friends and drinking buddies ever since."_

**(Jade)**

_"My name's Jade...I'm twenty-two years old."_

**Jade knows she's also an alcoholic, but refuses to admit it.**

_"I've lived in Lima my whole, and it's not really a terrible place. It's just a place where I don't think I belong. I don't really think that Rachel belongs here either, and I think that's why we get along so well. During school, I barely ever talked to her, it was like...why would somebody that talented, and that adorable ever talk to me? I always wanted to get to know her, but I didn't think she'd ever give me the time of day for friendship. So when Puckerman told me he had a friend that he wanted me to start spending time with, and it was Rachel Berry, it blew my mind. Because, Puckerman had been talking about a friend named Rachel, who was falling apart, and he was worried, or whatever. Never in a million years did I think he was talking about her."_

**Jade's family owns a local bar, called Jolt.**

**Jade manages and tends the bar.**

_"One night, Puck comes walking into my bar with Rachel, and she looked so sad. So little, and so warn out..."._

Jade starts to tear up.

_"...I mean, you just wanted to hug her, and hold her until all her pain went away. So that's what I did. She was introduced to me, and I pulled in, and hugged the crap outta' her...I couldn't help it. She's been like a sister to me ever since."_

**Jade drinks with Rachel every single night.**

_"I know that I enable her. I know that her being around me is probably not the best thing. But, I promised her I would never leave her, and I want to take care of her. I hate what I do to her, I hate that I'm contributing to her problem...but I just want her to be happy...and, she's happy when she drinks, we both are."_

**(Puck)**

_"I enable both of them, because I drink too. I'm not an alcoholic, I don't drink every single night like the two of them. I know when I've had enough. Plus, some nights I have to say sober, just so I can watch them. Those two drink alcohol like it's water. I remember one night thinking how crazy it was that two chicks can handle alcohol like two damn bikers. With Rachel...she's really small, so it didn't take that much to get her drunk to begin with. Now that her tolerance is higher, she takes it as far as she knows she can go. Sometimes, farther. That scares the shit outta' me, but...I feel so bad. I just want her to be happy, so I let her drink. I'm pissed at myself for that...but it's the truth. I can't say no to her, and neither can Jade. We both enable the Hell out of her, and it sucks."_

Friday evening. Five o'clock. Rachel is walking into Jolt. 

_"I'm so excited to see her. It's so lame too, because I just saw her this morning when we both left for work. I miss her every time we aren't around each other",_ Rachel laughs."I think that's probably why people think we're dating."

Rachel walks into the bar, and barely any other people are there. Jade is standing behind the bar. When she sees Rachel, she runs from behind the bar, hugs her, and picks her up.

"Hi Rea Rea...", she says.

"Hey you, I missed you."

"I know, I missed you too. You need a drink", Jade asks, as she puts Rachel down.

"Oh god, are you kidding me", Rachel laughs.

"Come on, come sit. Puckerman's gonna' be here in a bit."

A few minutes later, Rachel is sitting at the bar with a drink in front of her. Jade is standing behind the bar in front of her.

"Went to my parent's today...".

"Yeah", asks Jade.

"Yeah, Dad wasn't home...but Daddy wants us for dinner tomorrow, he asked right before I left."

"Wait, are you gonna' go? What if your Dad's there...".

"I told him I'd go, as long as you could come with."

"Yeah, I'll go, you know I will."

Jade pours herself a shot, and takes it.

**(Hiram)**

_"Oh, Leroy and I, we love Jade to death. Very sweet girl, always there for Rachel. However, we do know that she has a drinking problem. We know she's in denial about it, but we are aware that she has the same problem our daughter does. It's a shame, because the bond they share is so strong, and such a beautiful thing. It's just...the drinking is a huge part of that bond, and I just wish they would have bonded over something else."_

**(Leroy)**

_"Rachel and Jade are bad for one another. They are just absolutely poinsoness to one another. Jade is a sweet girl, and Noah is a very dependent young man. However, the friendship between the three of them is just unhealthy on so many different levels. When Jade is in my home, I am just as hard on her as I am on Rachel. I know her home life wasn't great, and her parents didn't act as parents to her. Rachel has said on more than one occasion that she wishes Jade would have lived with us through her childhood. I understand that, I respect it, but if that's what Rachel wants, it's what she's going to get. If she wants me to to treat Jade like my own daughter, than I will. I will be on her case about the drinking as much as I'm on Rachel's."_

**(Jade)**

_"Rachel's dads are so amazing to me. They're very loving towards me, and I really appreciate them. I wished they would have been my parents when I was growing up. Yeah, her Dad kinda' gets on my case sometimes, but it's okay, I know he only does that because he cares about me. I feel like I'm letting them down, I know that I'm letting them down. I feel so bad, but...Rachel is my number one priority. I hate to say it, but she comes before anybody else, and that includes her dads."_

**!**

**Quinn has just shown up at the bar with a mutual friend of her's and Rachel's. **

**Rachel saw her, and immediately went outside.**

_**[Rachel]**_

_"Quinn's here...so I'm like freaking the fuck out right now. Quinn does things to me, my emotions get crazy around her. I haven't spoken to her in years...I...I can't even believe she's fucking here right now. Like why the fuck is she even here..."._

Rachel lights a cigarette.

_"She has to leave...I can't be in that bar with her. I can't...b-be anywhere with her. Why is she fucking here?"_

Inside, Quinn and Mercedes are sitting at the bar, talking to Noah, who's bar tending.

"Is she drunk right now", Quinn was asking.

"Oh God yeah, she's drunk right now", says Puck."...her and Jade have been drinking sense like five or six o'clock. They'll keep going until real early in the morning too".

"This is crazy...", Quinn says.

"I told you, but you didn't believe me", Puck laughs.

"Yeah, well I didn't think it had gone this far...she does this every night?"

Puck nods.

"Why can't she be in here right now", Mercedes asks.

"I dunno'...Jade just went to talk to her...", answered Puck.

Outside, Rachel is crying into Jade's arms.

"Why is she fucking here...get her out Jade...get her the fuck out or...let's g-go home. I don't wanna' be around her...".

"Rea Rea...you've been wondering though, you've wanted to see her so bad...why are you freaking out", Jade asks.

"No, fuck her...get her out of here or take me home...I can't do this right now. I wanna...g-go..h-home...Jade...please can we go home?"

"Okay, alright baby, it's okay. We'll go home...it's okay."

Jade is approaching the bar area to talk to Noah. She smiled at Quinn and Mercedes, hops over the bar, and falls onto the ground. Earning attention from other customers.

"Oh god...is she okay", asks Quinn, as her and Mercedes stand.

"Jade...what the Hell, you couldn't just walk around", asks Puck, as he pulls her up."You okay?"

"I'm good...I'm effing fantastic...we gotta' go though", Jade slurs.

"Why do we need to go", asks Puck, holding Jade up.

"R-Rea Rea wants to go home...you gotta' take us home."

"I can't...I take you guys home, who's gonna' work the bar?"

"Alright yeah...yeah okay. So, she's in y-your...truck right now though, Puck...so you want me to just have her pass out, we can wait for?"

"Well yeah, you both can pass out in my truck."

"Ok-kay...okay...", Jade slurs.

"Come here", said Puck, pulling Jade towards the bar counter."You need to be polite, say hi to Quinn and Mercedes. You remember them from school, right? Can you say hey?"

"Hi Jade", says Quinn.

"Jade...what's up baby girl", says Mercedes.

"Oh wow, yeah...I remember you guys! You guys are amazing I love you! We gotta' go though...I'm sorry we gotta go...Rachel needs to go home. I don't w-wa-wanna be rude...I'm so sorry", Jade slurs.

"Where's Rachel now", Quinn asks.

"She...she's outside in his truck out front...we gotta' go home so I can put her bed. She's u-upset...".

"Okay, Jade I'm going to let you do that, but will you do me a favor? Will you let me go talk to her for a minute before you go take her home", Quinn asks.

Jade looks at Noah.

"It's okay, just let her...it's okay", says Puck.

"O-Okay...okay...but...be nice. You can't be mean, you gotta' be nice Quinn", Jade slurs.

"I will be nice, I will. You promise it's okay for me to go see her?"

"I promise...go see her, but just be nice."

**(Quinn)**

_"Rachel means everything to me. I've been hearing these stories about her for a couple years now, and at first I was like...no way, not Rachel Berry. But after the stories continued, I looked into it, I made some calls from where I was...I was in New York. I found out that it was true, and I lost it for a little while. Once I knew for sure it was true, I broke down, and cried my eyes out. I couldn't believe it. So, being back here for her means everything. I will find a way to help her, I will b e apart of getting her the help she needs, no matter what. I will not let her fall."_

Quinn has just opened the passenger's side door to Noah's Truck. She starts to slap Rachel lightly in the face to get her attention.

"Rachel...wake up. Wake up right now, I need to talk to you."

* * *

**I know, it's kinda' weird. BUT, if you watch the show, you shouldn't have a problem reading it. Please R&R. Love you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So those of you reading so far, thank you so much! I know how awkward this is, trust me...it's hard to write lie documentary/reality show style. But, those of you reading who have never seen the show, Intervention, I give you A LOT of credit. There are clips of the show you can see on YouTube, and the show is on Netflix, so if you haven't seen it, try to check it out, because not only is it an awesome show, it would give you a much better understanding of this story. Here's the next chapter, please review if you can! Love you all!**

* * *

Quinn is standing at the passengers side of Puck's truck, trying to wake Rachel up.

"Rachel...you need to sit up and talk to me, right now. Come on", she was saying.

Rachel eventually wakes up, and takes a swing. Quinn ducks, and Rachel ends up punching air.

"Rachel, what the Hell?"

**(Puck)**

_"She sometimes gets violent when she drinks. Not even just fights or shit like that. If she passes out for a little while, and you shake her to wake her up, she will wake up swinging every single time. Of course she's usually so off her ass, she never actually hits you, but she feels so bad after every time. I can't get mad at her, I know it's just a reflex."_

**(Jade -**_**laughing**_**-)**

_"Oh yeah, she's clocked me a few different times when I'd get her up. I never learn though, I always forget that shaking Rachel means you're gonna get knocked in the face. It's only me she ever actually gets too!"_

Quinn is backing away from the truck.

"Jesus...Quinn...I am so sorry...I...I didn't know it was you...I'm s-sorry...".

"Did you really just take a swing at me?"

"I didn't...I didn't know it was you!"

Rachel steps out of the truck, and closes the door. She leans against the truck, and lights a cigarette.

**Rachel didn't start smoking cigarettes until she started drinking.**

"You're smoking now", Quinn asks in shock.

"Oh God...are you my mother tonight, Quinn", Rachel laughs.

"No, but...your mother is part of the reason why I'm here...".

**(Quinn)**

_"When I was still in New York, and calling around to people to see what I could find out about Rachel, I ended up getting a hold of Rachel's mother, Shelby. She was the one that had finally convinced me that she was doing as badly as people were saying. She told me something that had gone on, and...I just...didn't wanna' believe it at all."_

**A year ago, Rachel broke into Shelby's apartment at four o'clock in the morning.**

**(Shelby)**

_"I was sleeping...and I woke up to a window being smashed, so right away I went into Mom mode, I checked on my daughter Beth...and once I knew she was still sleeping, I wandered into the living room. There sat Rachel...pieces of glass all over her, sobbing on the floor. The minute I went over to help her up, all I could smell was alcohol..."._

**(Rachel)**

_"That night...I do remember, and...I dunno'...I really don't wanna' talk about it. Sorry..."._

**(Shelby)**

_"She was okay, luckily she hadn't cut herself on the glass. When I tried to get her to talk to me, she couldn't. All she could do was cry. I held her for a few minutes, just so she'd calm down, but when I went to get her a glass of water, she bolted. She was out the door. To this day...I have no idea why she did that. We had been on pretty good terms, but since that night, she hasn't talked to me once. I won't give up on her. I may have another child now, but...I still love Rachel just as much as I love Beth."_

**Jade went to Shelby two days later, and paid for the damage Rachel had done to the apartment.**

**(Jade)**

_"The only reason Shelby didn't call the police on her is because she knew she was drunk, and she felt bad. At least...that's what she told me. Whatever, I'm just happy Rachel didn't end up in jail or something. That would have killed me..."._

**(Rachel)**

_"Screw Shelby. That's all I have to say about that...I hate her. She just makes me wanna' cry, and I hate her."_

Back in front of the bar, Rachel's mad at Quinn for speaking to Shelby.

"Wow...so y-you can talk to Shelby b-but you can't...you can't talk to me? That's really fucked Quinn...congratulations...you suck...".

"You cannot be serious, Rachel Berry!"

Quinn starts to pace back and forth.

"You were the one who stopped talking to me! I tried with you, but you didn't wanna' talk to me, so I gave you the space I thought you wanted. Apparently all you really wanted was to get trashed...".

Rachel shakes her head, and tries to hide the tears rolling down her face.

"Yeah deny it...go ahead and deny it!"

**(Quinn)**

_"She's always brought out the fire in me. Regardless of when we were enemies, or friends. She makes me so mad sometimes, but I don't believe it's for no good reason."_

"You know damn well why I had to s-stop talking t-to you, Quinn!"

"You didn't have to stop stop talking to me, you chose to! I don't know how many times I have to tell you, Rachel...what happened to me was not your fault! That accident was not your fault!"

"But...y-you still ended up in the damn wheelchair...didn't you?"

"Because I was texting while I was driving! Not because you were the one texting me!"

"If I wouldn't have been rushing you, that n-never would...have...happened...", Rachel cries.

"No, I could have just not answered, and talked to you when I got there...but I didn't want to ignore you. I didn't want you to think that I wasn't coming...I needed you to know that I was gonna' be there for you! That was my choice, my option, my fault! You never put me in that chair!"

Rachel turns away from Quinn, and continues to cry and smoke her cigarette.

**(Puck)**

_"She's always gonna' blame herself for Quinn getting into that car wreck. She talks about it all the time, and no matter what I say, no matter what Jade or anybody says...she thinks it's her fault. There is just no changing her mind about that."_

Quinn is standing next to Rachel, trying to look at her. Rachel won't look at her.

"Look at me now...I'm standing, I'm walking. I'm fine...and I would have been fine even I was still in that chair. I'm okay...so I need you to stop beating yourself up for that."

Rachel still won't look at Quinn.

**(Hiram)**

_"I don't just think that Quinn Fabray's accident is part of the reason why Rachel drinks, I know it is. That's been eating away at her for years. A variety of different people have tried to make her understand that things like that do happen, and there is nobody to blame. She just doesn't believe it, she doesn't want to listen."_

**(Jade)**

_"When we drink, and hang out and stuff...she talks about Quinn so much. Like...she thinks she ruined her life."_

**(Quinn)**

_"Rachel didn't ruin my life, I ruined my life. Before and after that accident I did things that messed up my life. I'm fine now, I've learned from my mistakes, and I'm fine. At least...I was until...I found out about what she's doing to herself."_

Quinn tries to hug Rachel, but she pushes her away, and heads for the bar entrance.

"Rachel! Just talk to me!"

"No...no no, I'm sorry Quinn...but I can't...I'm sorry."

It's a thirty minutes later. Rachel and Jade have decided to walk home, because Puck can't leave the other bartender alone. Neither of them know that Quinn and Mercedes are following them down the street.

"Jade...we should go play!"

"What, lovely", Jade asks.

"We're by the...playground...let's go play!"

"Okay", Jade laughs.

Jade and Rachel run over the the playground and get on the swings. Quinn and Mercedes stay at a safe distance.

**[Mercedes]**

_"I had my issues with Rachel...but I've always loved the Hell out of her. She means a lot to me...so seeing her like this...it kinda' sucks, I can't even lie."_

**[Quinn]**

_"See, I'm looking at her right now...and she looks so happy. It's beautiful how happy she seems right now, but I know that's the alcohol. I grew up with alcoholic parents, I know what it looks like. This happiness, it's a mask. I...I just...I still don't wanna' believe that Rachel has a drinking problem...not even as I stand here looking at her..."._

Quinn tears up.

_"She's stronger than this, I just wish she still believed that about herself. She did believe in herself at one point, I know she did."_

**[Mercedes]**

_"She really did, you aren't wrong about that."_

**[Quinn -crying-]**

_"Yeah...she was all about those big dreams of hers. Now...she just doesn't give a shit, and I hate it. I just...I really hate it."_

* * *

It's the next afternoon. Rachel is standing in the kitchen of her apartment, listening to her voice mail.

**[Rachel]**

_"Wow... so my manager is not happy with me. I'm on my third voice mail...they've all been from her."_

**Rachel has been fired from her job, for not showing up.**

**It's the forth time she has over slept and missed work.**

While Rachel's in the shower, Puck shows up at the apartment. Him and Jade are in the living room.

"You're the functional part of this drunken duo, how did you not get her up in time for work", Puck is asking.

**(Puck)**

"_I think Jade's a functional alcoholic. Usually, she can be drunk and do normal shit. Half the time she bar tends at Jolt, she's drinking the whole time. But I mean, if you love alcohol, and you work at a bar, why wouldn't you be drinking, ya' know?"_

"Honestly, I passed out in the middle of setting the alarm on my phone. When I woke up, it was still on the set screen...", Jade answers.

"So, she's not even getting another chance, right? I mean, this has happened way too often...".

"I'm actually gonna' go down to Breadsticks in a bit, and see if I can talk to her manager. If I can convince her that it was my fault, maybe she'll get another chance."

"Jade...you can't keep covering up her nonsense...eventually not even that will work anymore...", warns Puck.

"Well, no, it's fine, because...if they don't hire her back, I got everything covered until she finds another job. You know I don't mind."

"That was so not my point, but screw it, whatever...".

**(Puck)**

_"Jade's family has money, so she does too. She doesn't make Rachel pay anything towards rent, and she's usually the one who pays for all the alcohol they drink. I'm pretty sure that the only bill Rachel pays on her own, is her cell phone."_

**Jade spends up to $200 a week on alcohol alone.**

**(Rachel)**

_"Jade does help me out a lot with money, and I feel really bad. But, she says she doesn't care, and she never throws it in my face...so, I guess it's fine for now. Whatever."_

**(Jade)**

_"I just wanna' take care of her."_

Puck is walking around the apartment giving a tour to the camera.

**[Puck]**

_"It's a sweet place, and I have to admit, for a couple a drunk asses, they know how to keep it clean. This right here is the kitchen, everything's normal except if you look up here..."._

Puck points to the top of the refrigerator.

_"...You got a bunch a bottles let's see...these are all their vodka bottles. They always drink the same brand, but for some reason, they keep all these the empty ones in one spot. There's probably like...roughly...twenty or thirty of them up there alone. Than down here..."._

Puck opens the cabinets below the counter top.

_"About forty of them...neatly put. All empty, but still they're all organized."_

Puck walks into the hallway, and opens up a closet door. There are bottles lined up on the ground.

_"In here they keep the empty rum bottles...all lined up nicely. I counted those last week, there's about fifty down there. Up on the shelf above, behind all those boxes, about ten or twelve more."_

Puck is in Rachel's room, whispering. You can hear the shower running from her bathroom.

_"Real quick I'll show you..."._

He opens up the two bottom drawers of Rachel's dresser.

_"See, she's got all these empty bottles. These are all like pre-mixed drinks. Like Martinis, Mohitos...shit like that. I'd show you Jade's lovely collection but, she's in her room right now, so..."._

In the Hallway:

_"So yeah, you can tell...it's been goin' on for a while. What I just showed you were all the spots they keeps their empty bottles, and that's not even all of them. They do go through once and while and get rid of all of them. It's getting to be about that time too, but the freezer, and some of the cabinets are full of alcohol they still need to drink. Me, give me of a case a beer, and I'm happier than a kid in a damn candy store."_

Later that evening, Rachel and Jade are standing in the driveway at the Berry home. They're both smoking cigarettes.

"I don't wanna' go in there", says Rachel.

"I know, but it's just dinner. After, we can either go home and party or hit the bar. It's up to you", answers Jade.

"What's in your flask?"

"Captain Tattoo...".

"Perfect...Daddy's got a thing for Coca Cola...there's always at least eighteen cans in the fridge."

**(Rachel)**

_"I've pretty pretty much become...kind of an...expert, I guess...on different kinds of alcohol. Jade taught me. Like, wine is for when you just want a nice relaxing, mellow, sound minded drunk feeling. Vodka is when you wanna' get wasted and give up on caring about how your nights gonna' go. Whiskey, especially Jack Daniels, that's gonna' make you an angry drunk, so you wanna' stay away from that unless you're prepared to fight somebody. Rum is something that's sweet enough to drink slowly, because you wanna' enjoy it, and it's still a pretty mellow drunk. So, rum is what we usually drink when we have to deal with my Dads."_

Rachel and Jade walk into the house. Quinn,Kurt, and Shelby are sitting in the living room with Hiram and Leroy.

"Hey Rachel", says Quinn.

"Wow, what the Hell...", mumbles Rachel.

"Well if it isn't my favorite diva. How are you", asks Kurt, as he stands up and hugs Rachel.

**(Jade)**

_"Rachel hates surprises."_

**(Rachel)**

_"I really fucking hate surprises."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Okay, I know I made it seem like it was about to be the intervention, but I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry. And in this chapter clothing is kind of important. So if you can visit the link below to see the outfits. Just add the "h" before the "ttp" and take out the spaces after the periods. Also, below, I need to specify something because I feel like I wasn't clear enough about it before.**

If a character's name is like this...**(Name)**...that means they are in the interview room talking to the camera.

If it's like this...**[Name]**...it means they're out of the room, talking to the camera.

I just wanted to clear that up, because I know it's a little confusing, sorry about that.

ttp:/www. polyvore. com/cgi/set?id=49575581

* * *

Rachel is standing in the kitchen arguing with Hiram.

"When you asked me to come to dinner, do you think maybe...just _maybe_, you could have told me you were inviting them", Rachel is saying.

"You need to relax, sweetheart."

"Relax? The last time I saw Shelby, I had broken into her apartment. I _just _found out last night that Quinn was back in town, and I didn't even know Kurt was back here...a-and...you want me to relax?"

"Your Dad and I ran into Shelby at the grocery store last night, and she asked how you were, so we thought it might be nice to invite her to dinner", Hiram explains.

"Oh my God...okay, whatever. What about Quinn and Kurt, what's your excuse for them being here?"

"The two of them stopped over earlier this afternoon, we invited them to stay."

"Wait...they came over here to see _you guys_? Why?"

"Rachel, they're your friends, they're concerned about your behavior."

"This has ambush written all over it...Daddy. I swear...if this is a trick...I will never speak to you or Dad...ever again."

"It's just dinner, Rachel."

Rachel shakes her head, and leaves the kitchen.

**(Leroy)**

_"I do enjoy Shelby's company, she's a very important part of this family. However, I do have somewhat of an agenda. I want to make Rachel squirm. Maybe that way she'll understand that when she drinks the way she is now, and does stupid things, life will get very awkward for her very quickly."_

**(Hiram)**

_"I really hope she doesn't start to realize what's really going on..."._

**(Rachel)**

_"If anybody ever tries to pull an intervention on me, there will be Hell to pay. I wouldn't give a damn. I'd figure out who was responsible, and slap that person right across the face."_

**(Jade)**

_Looks at the camera with a guilty look on her face._

Rachel walks into the living room, and sits down on the couch next to Jade.

"So Rachel, it's been a while...why haven't you come back to visit me", Shelby asks.

"Wow, really", Rachel laughs.

"Yes, really."

"Gee, I dunno...maybe its because last time I did, it was somewhat of a crime...think that could be it, mother?"

Shelby just stares at Rachel, eyes wide.

"Where's Beth, shouldn't you be at home taking care of her?"

"She's upstairs, sleeping in the the guest room. She was very tired, so she'll probably sleep for the rest of the night", answers Shelby.

"Yeah, well I can imagine how exhausting it must be to be _your _daughter...why wouldn't she be sleeping", Rachel laughs.

**(Kurt)**

_"I cannot believe how much a brat she can be now. I mean she had her diva moments before, but now? Oh my God, she's a sarcastic little monster, it's insane!"_

"Jade just told us you lost your job today. What happened there", Kurt asks.

Rachel looks at Jade and glares.

"Why did you tell them that?"

"I..I dunno'...I'm sorry."

Rachel stands up, and pulls Jade up with her. She grabs her hand and pulls her out of the room.

"Kurt...what did I tell you about that", Quinn snaps.

"What?"

"You can't just go straight into her problems like that,she supposed to think you're here for a visit. You want her to figure it out?"

"Well, sorry, Jesus! It came up in the conversation, what did you want me to do?"

**(Kurt)**

_"Oh, I'm annoyed as all Hell that Rachel's drinking her life away. She's better than that, and she knows it. I heard rumors, but I kind of figured it out like...as it was happening. The phone calls I'd get from her were getting later and later at night, than into the early hours of the morning. And eventually, it became obvious because she'd be slurring really bad. Now, I'm not much a drinker, I tend to puke on people when I drink. Since I don't drink much, it's easy for me to tell when somebody else has been drinking. Call it a super power, call it a gift, whatever. When Rachel calls me and she's trashed, I know right away. It pisses me off every single time too. Do I feel bad? Yes, I do, but at one point she was strong enough to pick herself back up. Now, who knows what's gonna' happen."_

Rachel and Jade standing in the garage. Rachel is holding Jade's flask in her hand.

"There's something going on, and I don't like it", Rachel is saying.

"What do you mean?"

"Jade...do you really think it's just a random thing that Shelby, Quinn and Kurt are here for dinner? Come on!"

"Well, you knew last night that Quinn was in town...".

"So, why is Kurt here? I didn't know he was coming into town, and I talk to him _all_ the time. Why wouldn't he tell me he was coming home?"

"Rea...why are you asking me...I'm just as confused as you are...".

"I know, I'm sorry...I'm just...I'm really sick and tired of people plotting and scheming, and lying to me. At least I know you'd never do that to me...".

Rachel hugs Jade.

**(Jade -crying-)**

_"I was the one who set up the intervention. I...I...knew I'd most likely loose her if I did...but, it had to happen. She's meant to do certain things with her life. Sitting here in Lima with me, getting wasted every single night...isn't one of those things. It's just really gonna' hurt when she finds out, and I know she will never forgive me. Which...really sucks because...I love her. She's everything to me, and I have no idea what the actual fuck I will do without her."_

Back in the garage, Rachel is still hugging Jade.

"It's alright, Rea...everything is fine. Let's just get through dinner...after we'll go wherever you wanna' go."

"Home. I wanna' go home and party in tonight, that way, there's no chance of Quinn or anybody else showing up at the bar to bother us."

"Okay, that's fine."

A little while later, everybody is sitting around the dinner table.

"So, Kurt...how is New York treating you these days", Hiram was asking.

"It's...um, it's great. Wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now."

**(Kurt)**

_"As angry as I am with her, I still feel bad talking about New York in front of her. It's just so awkward."_

"Can we please talk about something else", Rachel asks.

"Why, dear", Leroy asks.

"You are not seriously asking me that, Dad!"

"Yes, I am. If you don't like it, obviously it means something. Take the hint. Kurt is our guest, he may talk about what he wants."

"Ha...that's really good to know, because I'd rather talk about something else. Anything else really...", laughs Kurt nervously.

"Hey Rach, are you gonna' try to find another job", asks Quinn.

"Damn it Quinn...", mumbles Rachel.

"Wait a minute, another job? What happened with Breadsticks", asks Hiram.

"I got her fired", Jade says quickly.

"You got her fired, huh? How did you manage to that, Jade", Leroy asks.

"Wait a minute, Jade...I thought you said...", Shelby starts to say.

"Rachel went into work this morning, I went in later for lunch...and...I forgot to bring my bag with me...so I couldn't pay. Rachel gave me my meal for free, got in trouble and got fired", Jade lies.

"Really? Are you sure she wasn't just too drunk last night, and didn't get up in time to go in", asks Leroy.

"Dad!"

"No, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth, Jade. You're no better with the alcohol, so I'm sorry, but I can't help but know that you just lied directly to my face, and everybody else at this table. You need to stop covering for her, and start owning up to you own problem!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Berry", says Jade, quietly.

"You should be."

"Dad, don't you dare talk to her like that!"

"Rae...it's fine, don't worry about it."

"No, it's not fine! Dad, tell her you're sorry!"

"I will do no such thing. You're both alcoholics, and there is no reason to pretend like you aren't."

"Okay, wait...can we call just calm down, please", asks Shelby.

"I'll...be right back...I just...need some air", says Jade.

Jade stands, and runs towards the front door.

"How dare you", Rachel growls.

"How dare I what, tell the truth", laughs Leroy.

"You have absolutely no right to speak to anybody that way, much less Jade! You don't know what she's been through, you don't know anything! She's the only one, aside from Noah who's actually there for me anymore, so screw you for yelling at her like that!"

"Well, what about us Rachel, we're here for you...", says Kurt.

"Screw you too, Kurt! Every single time I try to talk to you on the phone, you get all pissy with me, and bitch about how you have to get off the phone!"

"You call at weird hours, little miss drunk ass, and half the time I can barely understand what you're saying to me!"

"Oh, but you're there for me, right? I want nothing to do with you anymore, Kurt!"

"Bad idea, Rachel. I really wouldn't take it there...", warns Quinn.

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, you've lost a bunch of friends already because of this crap! So, if I were you, I'd think real hard about trying to throw the rest of us out of your life!"

**(Quinn)**

_"I really like Jade, but...she is kinda' bad for Rachel. Even though this whole thing was her idea...she's still not really even trying to make any changes. And, that really sucks because for some reason, she has this huge influence on her. I'm here for Rachel, and I'm not leaving until all of the negativity is out of her life. Or, at least as much as we can get rid of. I hate to say it...but if Jade Price is part of that negativity...she's gotta' go too."_

"Okay, are we done here, because I'm not sitting here, and listening to this anymore", Rachel is saying.

"Listening to what? Us telling you that you need to stop drinking, and get on with your life? Your Dad pointing out that your best friend is one of the worst people for you to be around right now", Shelby asks.

"Shelby...you are the last person who needs to be talking right now! You don't me, and you don't know Jade, so why don't you just shut your mouth!"

"Rachel Barbra Berry...knock it off...", warns Hiram.

"No you're wrong, Rachel, I do know you, and this right now, isn't you. You're right, I may not know Jade, but I do know that she cares about you a little too much", says Shelby.

"What the Hell are you talking about?"

"The day she came to pay me for the window you broke, she said something to me, and I don't think I will ever forget it. She hands me all this cash...way more than she needed to and says to me..._here's a little extra in case something like this happens again. I can give you more if you promise never to call the cops on her._ That is exactly what she said to me, Rachel that girl is running around here trying to cover up your messes. At this point I think she would do just about anything to keep you out of trouble, and unfotunatley, in this situation, that's not a good thing."

"Wow...", says Quinn.

"There is no situation", snaps Rachel.

"There is, sweetheart. You're just choosing not to pay any attention to it", says Hiram.

"Yeah...you don't realize that being at that bar every night, drinking to your heart's content is actually pushing you further and further away from your dreams", says Kurt.

"Oh Jesus, Kurt...are you kidding me? You don't even live here, how would you know where I spend my nights?"

"Because when you call me, I can hear a bunch of drunk losers in the background! I hear things, we all hear things about you now, things that we don't wanna' believe, because we care about you, and it's fucking heart breaking seeing you like this! You don't dress the same, you don't act the same...it's not okay!"

Kurt wipes some tears from his face.

"Oh my God...you did not just say _drunk losers_...what the Hell is the matter with you?"

"Rachel...he's trying to tell you that you're scaring him! You're scaring all of us", says Shelby.

"You know what, I'm done...I'm going to check on Jade."

Rachel stands from the table.

"No, you sit. I will go outside and check on Jade", says Quinn.

Rachel rolls her eyes, and sits back down. Quinn stands up, and walks outside. Jade is standing in the driveway smoking a cigarette.

"Hey Jade...you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking...".

"No you're not, that was kinda' brutal."

"He's said worse to me, it's fine."

"Well, I think he only gets mad at you like that, because he cares about you."

"Maybe, but mostly it's because he thinks I'm corrupting his daughter."

"No offense, but you kinda' are...".

"I know that, Quinn, trust me I do. I understand what you're getting at, but please don't bring it up."

"I'm not the only person you'll hear it from, Jade...".

"It only makes it worse!"

"Of course it does, how else would it make you feel?"

Jade takes her flask out, and takes a few sips from it.

"Really", Quinn asks.

"You don't get it. When that intervention starts, and she finds out that it was me who called for it...I will never see her again, Quinn. That is my best friend, and I will never talk to her or see her again. I get that by partying and drinking with her all this time, that I'm not helping, but you need to understand. These are the last days I have with her, so I need to make the best of it. I'm sorry, I really am...and I know you and lots of other people hate me for this, but Rachel is one of very few things that keeps me going every day."

Quinn just stares at Jade.

"I gotta' get outta here, tell Rachel I'll meet her at home."

"No, Jade...wait. Please don't leave...".

Quinn tries to grab Jade, but Jade backs away.

"I'm sorry."

Jade walks down the street, dialing her phone.

**(Quinn)**

_"It's very hard to stay mad at that girl. I know that now."_

It's later that night, and Rachel is walking towards her apartment building.

**[Rachel]**

_"I cannot believe that dinner. Wait until Jade hears what's going on."_

**Rachel has invited Quinn, Kurt, Mercedes, and Shelby to the house to drink.**

Rachel is standing in the kitchen talking to Jade.

"Wait, so they're all coming over here tonight", asks Jade.

"Yup, they'll be here around nine. My Dads are gonna' watch Beth for the night so Shelby's able to be here."

"Okay, but I don't get it. All they're gonna' do when they get here is bitch at you, Rea."

"Nope, they said they wouldn't."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. The only reason I invited them was so I could prove that we don't get out of control, that we know how to have fun and be safe."

"I dunno'...this seems weird."

Jade pours a shot of vodka, and takes it.

"Trust me, everything will be fine. Hand me that bottle...".

Jade hands Rachel a bottle of vodka, and Rachel takes a gulp from it.

"Relax Jade...this will get them off our backs. They even know the sleepover rules in this apartment. So, don't worry...everything will be fine, I know it will", says Rachel.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Thanks for hanging in here with me guys, I've been dealing with things so my updates are slow. Plus I got in trouble for having a swear in one of my story summerys, so I wasn't allowed to put anything up for a few days. My Slushy Smack Down story got taken down. Anyways, thank you for hanging in here. Clothing is important in this update. So, as usual with the link, just add the "h" before the "ttp" and take out the spaces after the periods.**

**ttp:/www. polyvore cgi/set?id=50848940**

* * *

Rachel and Jade are sitting in their living room. Both with drinks in their hands.

"What's in this", asks Rachel.

"I can't tell you that, it ruins it", laughs Jade.

"God, are all bartenders this stubborn about their drinks? It's not like it's a secret formula."

"Oh, it totally is a secret formula."

"Fine, whatever, can you at least tell me what it's called?"

"Cherry Popper."

"Well that's dirty!"

"It's supposed to be!"

"It's so good though, I can tell there's Cherry vodka in it...".

"Nooooo, stop. Don't give my formula away...".

"I won't, but I hope you made enough for our guests."

The is a knock on the door.

"Speaking of our guests...", says Jade.

Rachel gets up, and hurries over to the door. When she opens it, Quinn, Mercedes and Shelby are standing there. 

"Hey...come on in", says Rachel."Where's Kurt?"

"He...didn't feel like being here Rach...sorry", says Quinn.

"Whatever, it's his loss", laughs Rachel.

"Girl, I didn't know you lived in this complex...these places are damn expensive", said Mercedes.

"We can afford it...Hi everybody", said Jade, as she walks in from the living room.

"Do you guys always dress the same", asks Quinn.

"Not always, but we do it a lot", answers Rachel.

**(Quinn)**

_"I don't even know anymore. I mean, I know they say they're best friends, but...it kind of seems like they're a little more than that. I don't know...if I like that."_

**(Puck)**

_"It's funny to me, when those two have people over. They are both such social butterflies, its hilarious. It can be something as simple as a dinner with two people, or a house party. It could be parents coming for dinner, or a sleepover with their friends. Regardless of what it is, they go all out. House gets cleaned, even though it always clean as Hell. They put on make up, they put on perfume, they put on matching outfits, light up some incense, and there you go. Rachel and Jade, fucking super powers when it comes to entertaining people at their place. It's so damn funny to me."_

**(Rachel)**

_"I'm not really sure why Jade and I started dressing the same. I guess it was me that started it, because my clothing has changed a lot of the passed few years. Once I met Jade, I did start shopping where she did, just because I always thought she looked so much better than me. She actually hates that I changed the way I dress, she liked my stupid little sweaters, and my short skirts. That...really needed to change though. Dressing like that...it just reminded me of high school, and all the stupid shit I put people through, and everything that happened. I needed to face facts. I wasn't about to get away by dressing like a slutty five year old forever."_

**(Quinn)**

_"Those skirts...I liked them. I liked them a lot..."._

**(Shelby)**

_"I think it's cute. Best friends dressing like twins. They do look adorable."_

Rachel leads the guests into the living room. Jade goes into her bedroom.

**[Jade]**

_"I dunno' what's wrong with me. Ever since dinner earlier...I've been like super crazy. I don't wanna' be around Quinn...I know she hates the crap outta' me. I can just see it in her eyes whenever she looks at me. Like, that girl hates me with the strongest of passions. I think I'll stay away as much as I possibly can...which won't be easy because-"._

Rachel calls Jade's name from the living room.

**[Jade]**

_"...yup...see? She's not gonna' want me to leave her side the whole night. I knew this was a bad idea."_

Jade walks into the living room. Quinn, Mercedes and Shelby are sitting down. Rachel is standing, and talking.

"So, our sleepovers have rules. You already followed rule one. You have to wear pajamas, good job, all of you."

"Hey, that's what you told us, of course we followed the rules", says Quinn."Although...I didn't know it was a _dress alike _kind of thing, otherwise I would have went and gotten the same outfit as you and Jade."

"Oh no, don't worry about that, we do it all the time", says Rachel.

Quinn looks at Jade, and smiles. Jade smiles back, than turns away.

"Next rule...don't say the world _moist_;because Jade hates it."

"Ugh, Rachel...you just said it", Jade complains.

"Sorry, just needed to get that out there. Next, you have to drink. Doesn't matter what you drink, but you have to have some kind of alcohol. We have anything and everything, that's one of the perks of living with a bartender. Whatever you want, Jade will happily make it for you. Personally, I recommend this fantastic drink."

Rachel chugs the rest of her drink, and hands her glass to Jade.

"Bestie...would you mind getting me some more that?"

"No problem, love. I'll take orders now. What can I get for you lovely ladies?"

"Um...I'll take some wine if you've got it", says Shelby.

"We sure do. Is White Zinfandel okay?"

"Perfect."

"I'll have whatever you and Rachel are drinking", says Quinn.

"Ditto, I want it too", says Mercedes.

"Okay, no problem. It involves vodka, that alright?"

Quinn and Mercedes both nod.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Jade disappears into the kitchen. Rachel takes a seat on the floor.

"Next rule. There is no judgment towards Jade in this apartment. That's not just a sleepover rule, that's a rule that you follow at all times in our home. I don't care what you think of her, you do not ever say anything mean or insulting about that girl, ever."

"We'd never do that, Rachel. We know she's your friend", says Shelby.

"No, I like her a lot. Wish I woulda' hung out with her during school, she seems sweet", says Mercedes.

"Shelby...you better mean what you say, because at dinner...you didn't have anything nice to say about her. I'm not putting up with that while you're here, I'm just letting you know."

"Rachel...I don't think she's a bad friend, I know you love her very much...and what I said at dinner wasn't supposed to sound as negative as it did. I'm sorry", says Shelby.

"It's fine, just don't say shit like that while you're here...because I will make you leave, no questions asked", said Rachel, seriously.

Rachel looks at Quinn.

"What about you? Are you gonna' be nice to her?"

"I'll be nice", says Quinn.

"Don't lie to me...".

"Rachel, I'm not. I'll be nice. I'll follow your rules, I promise."

"Okay...".

**(Quinn)**

_"Yeah, I won't lie, I think it's really messed up that one of the rules during their sleepovers is that people have to drink. If that doesn't scream I'm an alcoholic, I don't know what else does."_

**(Shelby)**

_"My daughter is drowning. She seems very happy most of the time, but I know she's not. It's really killing me, because she's special. She's talented, and her heart is usually in the right place, and I know those parts of her are still there. The talent and the big heart, it's not gone. She's just choosing not to show those qualities right now for whatever reason. That makes me...just...very sad._

A while later, Rachel, Jade and their company are sitting the living room. Drinking, and talking.

"So, where's Puck, why didn't he come", asks Mercedes.

"Working at the bar. He'll probably show up when he's done. We could have gone there, now that I'm thinking about it...", says Rachel.

"Well actually...Kurt went there...with Hiram", says Shelby.

"Wait, Kurt and my Daddy are at _my_ bar? What the Hell? Why?"

"I'm not sure, sweetie."

"That's so messed up", Rachel shouts.

"Calm down, love", says Jade.

Rachel stands up. She starts pacing around the room.

"Rachel...why are you so mad", asks Quinn.

"How can I not be mad? Everybody is against me! Everybody is being so weird towards me right now, and I can't fucking handle it! Why is this happening? Quinn, why are you and Kurt back in town, and why did you go to my parent's house? Fucking tell me! Because you know what? You're not fooling me! I know you're up to something, I know all of you are up to something!"

"Rea...please...I need you to relax", says Jade.

"No, screw that!"

Rachel chugs the rest of her drink until the glass is empty, than throws it as has as she can. Jade simply reaches up, and catches it like she has done it a million times before.

"Holy shit...", says Mercedes, staring at Jade.

"Happens all the time", says Jade, calmly.

"We're going there", says Rachel.

"No we're not, we're staying right here, Rea", says Jade.

"I need to know what they're talking about, I need to know why they went there!"

"Rachel, Kurt and your Dads, they have a lot in common. They probably just wanted to hang out, it's not a big deal", says Quinn.

"I don't believe that. No, we need to go there."

"Rachel...I need to talk to you for a minute, okay", asked Jade, standing up.

Jade pulls Rachel out of the living room, and into the kitchen.

"It's not fair. How come Kurt's out with Daddy, it's not right...".

"I'm not sure why he's with him, love. Who knows, but you need to calm down. You told me before they got here...you said, we were gonna' show them that you can drink, and have fun, and that you're not out of control. The way you're acting right now, is showing them the exact opposite."

"I know...I know, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I get why you're so fired up. Do me a favor though, and don't think about Kurt or your Dads right now. Think about what you wanted to do tonight, you wanted to show them, right? Let's get you out there, and let's do that, Rea. Let's go show them."

"Do you really think I can?"

"I know you can, love."

"They're probably already assuming that I'm this crazy all the time when I drink. Oh God, and Quinn...I think I tried to hit her at the bar last night. Shit...Jade...I can't do this."

"Yes you can, Rea. You can do anything, you're amazing like that."

"No...I'm not. I tried to hit Quinn, I broke into Shelby's house. I yelled at Kurt, my Dad hates me. Here I thought inviting them over would be a good thing, but it's not. I'm already screwing it up."

"Rea...trust me. I'll make you another drink, but just get out there and show them. Show them that you're not crazy, show them that you're in control."

"Do you really think I'm in control, Jade?"

**(Jade)**

_"I know that Rachel isn't in control of very much, and I hate that. Mostly because I lie to her all the time and tell her things that I know she wants to hear. I dunno'...I just can't really bring myself to upset her, because I know that she gets enough of that from other people. I know how that feels, and I wouldn't wish it on anybody much less my best friend."_

"Yeah Rea...you're in control."

Eventually, the girls go back to drinking and talking.

**!**

**Puck has just shown up with Kurt, Santana, Brittany, and Tina. Rachel has locked herself in her bedroom.**

**[Puck]**

_"Yeah, they were all at the bar...and the bar was closing so I just decided to bring them over. Oh, and Kurt feels really bad about what happened at dinner. He wanted to come make nice, so yeah...party over here."_

**Rachel does not know that the rest of her friends are in town for her intervention.**

**(Santana)**

_"When I heard that Rachel had become an alcoholic, I can't say I was surprised. I mean, she really messed things up. I know that she didn't mean to, but it happened, and she lost her shit. We weren't the best of friends over the years, but I do care about her. I know she's got real talent, and if I have to kick her little ass to get her out there and use it, I totally will, because this is bullshit."_

**(Tina)**

_"I miss the old Rachel. The one that didn't randomly call at three in the morning, drunk off her ass, talking about a bunch of things that made no sense. I stopped talking to her for the longest time, so I can understand why she'd react so weird to me being around at this point."_

**(Brittany)**

_"I love Rachel, I don't like that she drinks so much now, because it seems like it ruined her. I don't know why she thinks that she can't still sing and stuff, because she totally can. She shouldn't be in Lima, she should be in New York...with Quinn."_

Puck, Quinn and Jade are standing outside of Rachel's bedroom door.

"Rachel...come on. I'm sorry, they wanted to come hang out", Puck says.

**(Rachel)**

_"I know most people started hating me when I started drinking. How the Hell am I supposed to feel when Puck walks into my apartment with some of those people? It's really embarrassing, and I love him to death, but when he pulls things like that, I want nothing more than to punch him in the nose as hard as humanly possible."_

"Whatever Noah...I cannot even believe you brought them over here! You know I fucking hate surprises like this! I hate you so much right now", Rachel says from her bedroom.

"They're here to have fun with us, Rea. That's all", says Jade.

"Come on out, Kurt had a few drinks at the bar...so you know he'll be entertaining", says Puck.

"Jade...did you know they were coming over here?"

"Of course I didn't. I had no idea."

Jade punches Puck in the arm. He smiles, and shakes his head. Santana walks over, and pounds on the door.

"Dwarf! Get out here! I missed you, I wanna' give you a hug", she yells.

"Oh my God, get the fuck out of here Santana!"

"Oh Hell no, did she just swear at me", laughs Santana.

"She swears a lot now, it's so weird", says Quinn.

"Get out here you little pint sized diva, or I'm coming in! Not even joking!"

"San...don't...she's really feisty these days...I wouldn't...", warns Puck.

"I don't give a shit...Rachel! Get out here..._now_!"

"Fuck you!"

"That's it...".

Santana kicks Rachel's door open, and walks into the room. Rachel is sitting on her bed, drink in hand.

**(Santana)**

_"I can be a little aggressive when I've been drinking."_

**(Quinn)**

_"Santana is crazy drunk or sober."_

**(Jade)**

_"That girl scared the crap outta' me in high school, and she scares the crap outta' me now."_

"Santana Lopez! What the Hell is wrong with you! Get out of my room, and you are so paying for that door!"

"Yeah Yeah...listen Rachel, we heard you like to party now...and we heard you're damn good at it...so why don't you stop hiding in your room like a scared little elf, and come show us how to drink like real people."

Quinn shakes her head, Jade and Puck try to hide their laughter. Rachel stands up from her bed.

"Fine. Let's do it. Jade, better start making drinks", says Rachel.

"Alright, see that's what I'm talking about", laughs Santana.

Rachel smiles, and gives Santana a hug.

**(Jade-laughing-)**

"Yeah, the funny thing is...I'm working even when I'm not at work. I tell people all the time, never become a bartender, because then you're the one making drinks at every single party you ever go to or have."

Jade is standing in the kitchen making drinks for everybody. Santana and Brittany are standing with her, talking to her. Rachel is in the living room with everybody else.

"Okay so, even though you guys are already breaking one sleepover rule, I guess it's okay if you stay and party", says Rachel.

"What rule are we breaking", asks Kurt.

"That you have to be wearing your pajamas."

"Oh, well most of the time...I sleep naked so...".

Kurt starts taking all his clothes off.

"Oh God...dude...please no...", laughs Puck.

"Kurt! Uh uh, boy...you better stop", says Mercedes.

"God, why did I come here...I'm just too old for this", laughs Shelby.

Rachel hurries over towards the kitchen.

"Jade, make something with rum for Kurt...he's stripping! Hurry!"

"Okay okay, I'm on it, give me a minute", laughs Jade.

**[Puck]**

_"I'm not like homophobic or anything...but just...if you're a dude, keep your clothes on around me. That's all I ask!"_

"Rea...go put some music on or something, I'll be done with the drinks in a few."

"Alright."

Rachel runs back into the living room, where Kurt is in his underwear.

**(Santana)**

_"I don't remember this Jade chick from high school, but I will say one thing. She's really damn cute."_

"So, you look out for her now", asks Santana.

"Yeah, I do."

"That's cool. But, you didn't hang out with her during school, did you?"

"No, I didn't hang out with anybody during school."

"How did you start hanging out with her", asks Brittany.

"I met her through Puck, and she started coming to my bar a lot. Now, I think she's gonna' have to work there."

"Why", asks Santana.

"I got her fired today, so it's only right for me to give her a job."

"Really, because we heard that she got herself fired, and you're just trying to cover her ass", laughs Santana.

"Look...either way, I'm giving her a job."

"Jade, you seem so nice, and you're super sexy...but you can't give Rachel a job in a bar. She'll just drink more. She already drinks way too much, that's why we're all here, right", asks Brittany.

"Yeah...but I mean...I dunno'...I just...wanna' take care of her."

"That will only make it worse, Jade", says Santana.

Jade just shakes her head, and hands Santana and Brittany their drinks.

"Go in there, I'll be there in a few."

"We should talk about this", says Brittany.

"No, it's fine. Just...go and have fun. I'll just be a minute."

Santana shakes her head, and walks out of the kitchen. Brittany sips her drink, but stays back.

"I don't get it, Jade."

"You don't get what?"

"We heard that you wanted this intervention for Rachel, that it was you who started the whole thing. So, why are you sitting here drinking with her and stuff?"

Jade doesn't say anything.

"I like you, I like that you watch out for Rachel, I like that you're her best friend and stuff. But, it just seems like you...make all the wrong choices for her. Why do you do that?"

"I don't know."

**(Brittany)**

_"Jade's like really sweet. She's super cute, and pretty, and I would totally kiss her and stuff. But, when it comes to Rachel, I think it's bad. I don't think she should be around her."_

**(Santana)**

_"Oh my God, that girl is a mess, but I'm loving it. I wish I would have known her before, she's really hot. She's very nice, very caring, very sensitive. The only thing that I don't like about her is that she keeps Rachel drinking. It's like, okay, you wanna' take care of your friend, you wanna' make sure she's always happy, but at the same time...you're one of the reasons she is how is. Jade has a drinking problem too, and she can't help Rachel because of it."_

**(Shelby)**

_"Two wrongs don't make a right. Well, in this case, two alcoholics don't make an acceptable lifestyle. Jade's a sweetheart, she cares for Rachel, we all know that now. However, she's bad for her, she enables her in a really dangerous way. Those of us who aren't on the same level, that drunk level that the two of them are on, we know how bad Jade is for Rachel."_

**(Mercedes)**

_"Jade is a person that a lot of people should have in their life. She really is, and getting to know her has been a really good things for me. But at the same time...I know she has a problem, we all know, and her and Rachel being around each other isn't good. Both of them need help."_

**(Quinn)**

_"Rachel is very lucky to have found a friend like Jade. At the same time, it's only making things worse. I want them both to get help, but I also want them separate from each other. Pretty much everybody that I've talked to about it, has agreed with me. The only way either of them will get sober, is they aren't allowed to see one another. There are a few people that don't agree with me on that, but honestly, I don't care. I want Rachel sober and healthy, and not even her best friend will keep me from getting her to that point."_

**(Jade-crying-)**

_"I...didn't mean to do this to her...I just...wanted to take care of her...I just...oh my god."_

In the living room, everybody is laughing, dancing, and having a good time. Jade is sitting on the couch with a drink, watching everybody else.

**[Tina]**

_"It's like, you know she means well...but at the same time, you just wanna' scream at her for all the damage she's doing."_

**[Mercedes]**

_"Yeah, exactly. I mean, who knows, Rachel might have stopped with the drinking if she wouldn't have started hangin' out with Jade. I hate that I'm saying something like that, but...it's just something to think about I guess."_

Jade eventually gets up, and leaves the apartment. When the camera gets near her, she pushes it away.

**[Jade]**

_"No, do not follow me right now. Please..."._

Jade walks out the door. In the kitchen Quinn and Rachel are talking.

"So...do you see now? We...we know how to keep it under control...Quinn. It's n-not always such a horrible thing that we drink, and have fun."

"Well...yeah, I do see. I'm sorry I doubted you. I mean...I still have my concerns. As much fun as we're having right now...all of us still have out concerns. But, just for now, just for tonight...I will respect what you want, and just have fun with you. That being said, again, I am sorry I doubted you."

"It's okay. I...I can forgive you...if...you can f-forgive me...".

"I already told you...and I always will tell you. Rach, that accident was not your fault. So, no I won't forgive you for that, it's not something that you need to be forgiven for."

"I'm still...so sorry Quinn."

"It's alright, I'm fine now. I just...wanted to get there as fast as I could, that's all. I needed to get there."

"Why...d-did you need to get there so f-fast?"

"I...didn't want you to marry Finn."

"But...I thought you said that-"

"I know what I said. God...that seems so long ago...but I mean...I just wanted you to be happy at the time, I couldn't bring myself to tell you otherwise. Until...until I was in the car, on my way there, I just...I had to stop you. So...I was texting you, trying to let you know that I was going to be there no matter what. I failed."

"Why didn't you want m-me to marry him?"

Kurt runs into the kitchen, and picks Rachel up.

"Why are you not out here dancing with us, come on", he yells, taking her into the living room.

Rachel starts to laugh. Quinn smiles and followed them, shaking her head. 

**(Quinn)**

_"Am I in love with Rachel Berry?...Yes. I am. I love her with all my heart."_

Outside, the cameras and producer manage to find Puck and Santana. They are both smoking cigarettes.

"San...you don't know Jade, so seriously, just stop talking your shit."

"I'm not talking shit, I'm just trying to point out how shitty it is for her to sit here and feed Rachel alcohol night after night, knowing damn well that's the exact opposite of what she should be doing!"

"Why the Hell do you think she called for the intervention? Notice how it wasn't her Dads, or Shelby, or anybody else! It was Jade, because she knew she couldn't get her to stop!"

"Yeah but she waited too fucking long! They've been hanging out for years doing this shit, and you're no fucking better! You sit and drink with her too! You make excuses for her too! That's not okay Puckerman!"

Jade comes from around the corner of the building. She's holding her drink in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"Santana, don't. Leave him out of this. If you wanna' be pissed off at anybody, it needs to be me. Just leave Noah out of this, please."

"I'm not trying to be a bitch Jade, and I'm sorry but what the fuck! I can't get passed the fact that you let her drink like a fucking sailor every night! And, yeah cool, you called for help, but why does that matter when you have the same fucking problem that she has!"

"Santana...", warns Puck.

"No, I don't give a shit...she's an alcoholic and she knows it! Aren't you? Just admit it! You wanna' help her, you shouldn't be fucking drinking around her at all!"

"What the fuck are you doing, _right_ now, Santana", yells Jade, pointing at Santana's drink.

**(Puck)**

_"Jade doesn't get pissed off very often, so when she does, I'm always like...holy shit."_

"You and everybody else here are drinking in front of her!"

"Well, I'm sorry, I'm just trying to follow yours and Rachel's sleepover rules! I mean yeah, I'm breaking the one about no judgments, but I mean, come on! Is that like a serious rule?"

Jade just shakes her head, and turns around to walk away.

"Don't you walk away from me, Jade! I'm not done with you yet!"

"Santana...let it go, just leave her alone", says Puck.

"No no no no...", says Santana.

She takes one last drag of her cigarette, throws it, and walks towards Jade.

"Look at me."

"Santana, stop", yells Puck.

Jade starts to walk away.

"No, turn around, and look at me."

Santana grabs Jade by the shoulder and spins her around. Jade has tears rolling down her face.

"What, Santana", she whispers.

"Jesus...okay...alright...I didn't mean to make you...fuck...", mumbles Santana.

"Can I p-please...just go...now", asks Jade.

"Yeah...I'm sorry. Go. I'm really sorry."

Jade hurries back around the corner as fast as she can, chugging her drink.

**(Santana)**

_"I don't mean to be so hard on people, I really don't. I've gotten better with it over the years, but sometimes, certain things do bring out the worst in me. Rachel's like a sister to me. I didn't always treat her like she was, but things changed. I love her a lot, and I'm not about to watch her drink herself to death."_

**(Puck)**

_"I think with San, she's not wanting to take her anger out on Rachel, because she feels bad. So, she's taking it out on me, and especially on Jade. It actually kinda' seems like lots of people are taking it out on Jade, which really pisses me off. I get why people are mad at her, but they don't know her. They don't know why she has the problems she has, and they're only making it worse for. Hell, they're making it worse for me too, but screw it. Why bother telling them? This ain't about me, this really isn't even about Jade. It's about Rachel, and getting her some help."_

It's the next morning. Rachel is walking in to the kitchen, with her phone in her hand.

**[Rachel]**

_"So, Jade isn't in her bed...and I don't even think she's here. Usually we pass out together, but I let Quinn sleep in my bed with me last night. So, I thought she'd be in her room. I just checked her room though, the only people in her bed are Brittany and Santana. So, I'm kinda' freaking out."_

Rachel puts her phone to her ear.

_"It keeps going to her voice mail. I hate that, she always answers for me. Always."_

She dials and listens again.

_"I don't know where the Hell she is, but I'm seriously about to freak out. I don't like not knowing where she is, or what she's doing. I don't like it at all. I wanna' like kill somebody right now."_

**(Puck)**

_"Yeah, she doesn't do well when Jade isn't around. It's pretty bad."_

**A year ago, Jade had to go out of town for work.**

**(Jade)**

_"I had to go with my Dad and my sister to this conference, it was for bar owners. Since me and my sister manage my Dad's local bars, he had us go with him."_

**Rachel attempted suicide.**

**(Puck)**

_"She was only gonna' be gone like three days. After one night, Rachel was loosing her damn mind. I even went to the apartment, to hang out, and have a few drinks with her, but I wasn't enough."_

**While Puck went outside to take a phone call, Rachel made a noose out of some bed sheets.**

**(Rachel)**

_"I just remember feeling like...half of me was gone, like something was missing. I just didn't feel like she was coming back for some reason. You know...part of me knew that she would be back. I guess the other part took over, the part that felt like she had just...I dunno...abandon me. I didn't care about anything at that point, I just wanted to die."_

**(Puck-crying-)**

_"I um...I get back in the apartment, she wasn't in the living room. I heard noises coming from Jade's bedroom, when I got in there, Rachel was...hanging from the...the ceiling fan..."._

**(Rachel)**

_"He came into the room right after I had kicked the chair. He grabbed onto me, and got me down."_

**Jade came home from her trip early.**

**(Jade)**

_"I guess the reason she tried that in my room, was because she missed me. But, to this day, I cannot even look up at my ceiling fan with out wanting to cry. I haven't gone on any trips since."_

Puck and Quinn walk into the kitchen.

"What's up, Rach", asks Puck.

"Jade's gone. Like she's not in her room, not answering her phone. This is bullshit, do you where she is?"

"No, no...she was in her room when I passed out earlier", says Puck.

"Fuck!"

"Whoa, Rachel, calm down", says Quinn.

"I'm sorry, I just...I need to know where she is, and I need to know now."

Rachel puts her phone to her ear again.

**(Rachel)**

_"Yeah, waking up without Jade either next to me, or close by? Not okay. Drunk or sober, if that girl isn't around when I wake up, I will get very angry, very quickly."_

**(Puck)**

_"If I had to say that Rachel had a second addiction, and if I thought it was possible to get addicted to people...I'd say she's addicted to Jade. Without a doubt."_

**(Quinn)**

_"I just think there's something more than friendship there...I really do. And it's driving me crazy."_

"Oh my God...okay Puck, fucking find her now. I'm not joking, you need to do something, _now_", says Rachel.

"Chill out", snaps Puck.

"No, you chill out! Find her!"

Quinn walks over to Rachel, and grabs her hand.

"Alright, just take a breath. Relax, we'll figure this out."

"No, Quinn...do not touch me right now...I know you mean well...but just...don't fucking touch me."

Rachel breaks away from Quinn, and moves to the other side of the kitchen.

**(Puck)**

_"Something you never would have known about Rachel a few years ago...you don't wanna' mess with her when she's pissed off."_

"Can you please just calm down, Rach. Please", asks Quinn.

"No fuck you, fuck everything. Puck, you find Jade, and you find her _right now_, I'm not kidding...fucking find her."

Rachel walks out of her kitchen, and into her bedroom. She reaches under one of her pillows and pulls out a flask.

**[Rachel]**

_"What makes you feel like shit from the night before...gets you going when you wake up."_

Rachel takes a few shots from the flask.

**Rachel doesn't usually drink alcohol during the day.**

"Like this is bullshit, where is my sister...where is she?"

Rachel puts her phone to her ear again.

"I cannot believe she's not answering her phone. This is nonsense, and I'm gonna' fucking smack somebody in like five seconds."

Shelby walks into Rachel's bedroom, and sits down on her bed next to her.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Shelby don't fucking try to play Mommy right now, it's not the time. Just don't".

**(Shelby)**

_"God, the mouth on her these days. It's just unbelievable."_

"Rachel, you need to calm down. You've got Puck out there on his phone worried to all Hell, you've got Quinn out there crying her eyes out to Tina, because she hates seeing you like this. So, you need to calm down."

In the kitchen, Quinn is crying into Tina as she holds her. Puck is pacing around the kitchen with a beer in his hand, texting and dialing on his phone.

**[Puck]**

_"Fuck...I can't even leave her a voice mail, because Rachel's already filled it up."_

A few minutes later, Kurt is approaching Rachel's bedroom.

**Rachel has refused to leave her bedroom until Jade is back at the apartment.**

"Rachel...you need to come out of there, and deal with this like an adult, please. This isn't ridiculous."

"Fuck you", screams Rachel.

"Fuck me? Rachel Berry, don't you dare talk to me like that. Now, I deserve better than this from you right now. Yeah, I feel bad for dinner last night ,that's why I came over here to party with you, and we had fun, we drank and we saw you have fun. It's morning right now, and it's time to be a big girl, it's time be an adult. Get out here, now."

"Kurt, just go away! Go home! Get out!"

"Don't be like this, Rachel... come out here, you got everybody all worried and upset."

**"!"**

"Rachel! Rachel, get out here, I think we found her", yells Mercedes from the kitchen.

Rachel runs from her bedroom into the kitchen.

"Where is she?"

Puck is on the phone with Rachel's father, Leroy. He holds his finger up in the air, and finishes the call. When he hangs up, he grabs both of Rachel's hands.

"You need to stay calm."

"Just fucking tell me, Noah!"

"Jade showed up at your parent's house very early this morning, she was upset...and talking with your Dads...she collapsed. Rachel, Jade's in the hospital."

* * *

**Thanks again guys, I love you all. I'll try to update faster, I swear. And remember, reviews are love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- So thank you everybody who's reading this. This is a short update but the next one should be longer. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Lima Memorial Hospital.

Puck, Quinn, Shelby and Santana are standing in the waiting room talking with Hiram.

"She came over at about four o'clock this morning, she was crying, and just an absolute mess. So we brought her inside, sat her down. She goes into how sorry she is, and how she didn't mean to make so many mistakes with Rachel, and she was begging for our forgiveness. Well, even before we even got the chance to say anything, she started to get very hysterical, started to hyperventilate, and she fainted. So, we called 911 and here we are."

"Holy shit...", says Puck.

"So, what's the problem, is she alright now", asks Santana.

**Jade has high blood pressure, and heart complications due to excessive alcohol consumption.**

Rachel is in Jade's hospital room, sitting up on Jade's bed. She's hugging her.

"I was so scared". she cries.

"I know, I'm sorry Rea", says Jade.

"I didn't know where you were."

"I was planning on coming back home so I'd be there when you woke up. I swear, I was."

"Why did you go to see Dad and Daddy?

"I...dunno' I just really wanted to talk to them. I hate when they're mad at me...".

"See, this is exactly why we can't be around Dad, look he's got you so upset, you're in the damn hospital!"

"No no no, Rea...it's not his fault I'm here, okay? It's because of him that I'm okay now, so don't go off on him. Please?"

"He was so rude to you yesterday...just so fucking rude."

"I know, but it's okay. I forgive him for that, I can't hold all that shit he says against him, because I know he only gets mad like that because he cares. Same goes for you, and I know you hate hearing that...but please just at least admit that it's true. Please?"

Rachel nods her head.

**(Leroy)**

_"I respect Jade a lot, I always have. However, when she came over this morning to talk, she was drunk. If she would have came over sober, the visit would have meant a lot more. I believe everything she told us, but at the same time, you're drunk. You don't know what you're doing or saying at all."_

**(Hiram)**

_"Drunk or not, that girl meant every word she said to us, and I love her to death. I just hope the death part of that statement doesn't happen any time soon. She's a good girl, and she's like my child, and I will do for her what I'd do for Rachel to save her. Anything."_

Back in the waiting room.

"So, because of the drinking she's having these issues", asks Shelby.

"Yeah, that's what the doctor's told us. She needs to stop drinking or she could have a heart attack, or possibly a stoke", says Hiram.

"That's insane...a heart attack, like for real", asks Puck.

"It's not just insane Noah, it's ridiculous, the girl is twenty-two years old. _Twenty-two_", says Leroy.

"I don't get it. How come the doctor was able to give you information if you're not family, Mr. Berry", asks Quinn.

"Well, we gave her folks a call, but it seems they are a little too busy today...", says Hiram.

"Wait, _excuse_ me? They do _know_ she's in the hospital right", asks Shelby.

Hiram nods.

"Her father asked if she was alive, once he knew she was, he said thank you, and hung up. Ten minutes later, the doctor tells us that Mr. Price called the hospital, and told them that we had permission to know whatever was going on", says Leroy.

"I hate that family so damn much", growls Puck.

**Jade only sees her family twice a week for dinner.**

**She refuses to let Rachel or Puck go with her.**

"I don't get it, last night, she was in her room with me and Britts, after a while all three of us passed out. At least I_ thought _all of us had", says Santana.

"Wait, what _were_ you guys doing in there...", asks Quinn.

"Honestly, we were apologizing. Well...I was. I had said some things earlier...and really upset her so, I was just trying to make it right."

"I told you to keep your damn mouth shut with her, San. I told you that", snaps Puck.

Puck walks away from everybody else, and Santana follows him. Rachel comes into the waiting room, wiping tears from her face.

"Hey...how's she doing", asks Quinn.

"She's fine, she can leave within the next hour or two", says Rachel.

"Sweetheart, did she tell you what's going on with her", asks Hiram.

"Yeah...high blood pressure and heart problems. We're going to get her new meds when we leave here."

"So...you know she can't be drinking anymore, right", asks Leroy.

"Oh my God, are you fucking kidding me, you're bringing that up here? Right now", yells Rachel.

"Well, where else am I supposed to bring it up, Rachel, huh? At her funeral after she dies of a heart attack", asks Leroy.

"Oh screw you", cries Rachel.

Rachel starts walking towards the exit.

"Tell you what Rachel Barbra...you're not far off, but if you want to end up here too, by all means, keep up the drinking", hollers Leroy.

"Stop it, Leroy", warns Hiram.

"No, I don't need to stop anything. She needs to stop ruining herself, and that's all."

Quinn rolls her eyes, and runs after Rachel.

**(Quinn)**

_"I get it, I get why Mr. Berry gets so angry, and I honestly do believe that Rachel needs the harsh reality that he gives to her. The thing is, that's all he ever does. Literally, since I've been here, and been around the Berry family, I haven't heard him say he loves her, I haven't seen him hug or, or tell her that he cares about her. Not once. Hiram does all of that, he tells her loves her all the time, but I think if Rachel got that from both of her Dads, she'd be a little more open about hearing them out. I really do."_

**(Tina)**

_"Rachel's Dads are amazing, I don't know them too well, but the times I have met them in the past, I liked them. I know they weren't like super strict back in the day, she did have a lot of freedom, because she did behave herself. For the most part, she always kept her values strong. Only now, the things I'm hearing about her one Dad, I'm a little annoyed by that. My husband, Mike...during high school, his parents were so hard on him. His Dad more than his Mom, but still it was really bad. He didn't show it very often, but how his Dad was with him, it was very hard on him. That man was so strict, and it kills me now. Rachel's Dad is being the same way. I understand why he's so upset, I understand why he's so angry at Rachel, but I really think it's making things worse. When she talks about her Dad, I see a look in her eyes that I saw a lot on Mike's face before his parents loosened up on him. It's not a look that you ever wanna' see on somebody that you care about."_

Outside the hospital, Rachel is smoking a cigarette. Quinn is standing with her.

"Rach, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Quinn. I'm great. My best friend is in the fucking hospital, and my Dad is crawling up my ass about things he has no right to talk about. Oh yeah, though...I'm okay, I'm fine."

"Please calm down...please. I was just asking, I'm here for you."

"You're here for me? Yeah, okay."

"Look, I know you're Dad is being kinda' mean, and angry towards you right now, and I don't blame you for being so upset about what he says to you."

"Yeah, why do I have a feeling you're about to say _but_?"

"Rachel...your Dads are here for Jade, and her parents aren't. They called 911, they are still here waiting for her to get out, and her family decided that they have better things to do than be here for her right now."

"Quinn, you have absolutely no idea about that family. The Price family is disgusting to her, they are terrible fucking people, and Jade deserves better. Trust me, I know a Hell of a lot more than you do about her parents. So, what's your point?"

"My point is, your parents care! Not just about you, but about Jade too! They love her, and they hate watching her go through this right now, and they don't want the same thing happening to you! They don't want you to drink yourself into a heart attack! Why are you so bothered by that?"

'I'm not bothered by that, I'm fucking bothered by the attitude, and the comments, and the fucking judgments!"

"That only pisses you off because you know they're right!"

Rachel takes a flask from her purse, and drinks from it.

"See, that's it. Right there Rachel...you're always talking about how you never drink during the day, but here it is, afternoon, sun is shining, birds are singing, and you are drinking."

"This is different right now, okay? There are things going on that, thank God, don't happen on a daily basis. Forgive me for being a little stressed out at the moment!"

"Don't do that, Rach. Do not use Jade as an excuse to drink, there is enough of that going on already."

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean? I thought things were better now, God, you weren't this nuts about it last night."

"That's because I was following your rules. We aren't at your apartment right now, we're not having a sleepover. So, now that I'm allowed to tell you how I feel about your habit, I'm going to. Make no mistake about that."

**(Rachel)**

_"God she is so frustrating, so up and down about everything. I hate it, because one minute she's actually being nice, and honest, and sweet. The next she's back to being a really big bitch. I mean, she was like that a lot in school, and I was willing to deal with it for the most part. But, you know what? I don't have to deal with it anymore, I shouldn't have to."_

"Quinn, whatever this is, whatever the reason is you decided to come back here, and start telling me just how much of a shit show I really am, just stop. Go back to New York, fucking stay there, and leave me alone. Oh, and take Kurt, the bitch boy wonder, with you when you go."

Rachel walks away, drinking from her flask.

**[Quinn]**

_"She never used to talk like that to me. Or anybody else for that matter. I cannot believe her at all right now, I can't."_

Later that evening, Jade and Rachel are sitting in Rachel's bedroom with Puck.

"You feeling okay", asks Puck.

"Yeah, I feel fine", answers Jade.

"The medication is already working", asked Rachel.

"No, I don't wanna' start taking them until tomorrow."

"Why", asks Puck.

"I dunno'...just because."

"It's so you can drink tonight, right?"

"Well, you're not supposed to drink on the meds, but I mean if you do it's not really a big deal."

Puck shakes his head.

"What?"

"It's not the meds that are dangerous to drink with, it's the reason why you're on them in the first place. They told you the drinking is why you have just high blood pressure, and why your heart is all messed up."

"Noah, stop it", snaps Rachel.

"Why?"

"You're upsetting her!"

"She knows I'm right. Hell, I don't even know why I'm surprised. You would be the one to fucking drink the day you were told to stop...".

"So if you're not surprised why the fuck do you have to say anything at all", yells Rachel.

"Because it's bullshit!"

"You guys, please stop. Please", asks Jade.

"Look, we're going to the bar tonight, Noah...it's fine if you don't wanna' go but we're going", says Rachel.

**(Puck)**

_"I fucking hate the position I'm in right now. I really do, but I can't leave them alone. I always feel so damn guilty. I love them, you know? They're closer to me than my actual sister is, that means a lot. I can't just leave them."_

"Yeah, I'll go. Sorry Jade, I didn't mean to be such a dick."

Puck stands up, and hugs Jade.

"It's okay, I still love you buddy", says Jade.

9:45 PM. Rachel is standing outside of the bar smoking a cigarette.

**[Rachel]**

_"I feel like I can't have any fun right now."_

**Producer:** _"Why do you feel like that?"_

**[Rachel]**

_"Because...random people that I used to be friends with keep popping up...a-and...I have a bad feeling that it might happen again tonight. Noah k-keeps bringing random people around and I don't get it, I hate it, and I don't understand...why he...keeps doing it."_

**"!"**

**Quinn, Shelby, and Kurt have just been seen walking towards the bar entrance.**

**[Rachel]**

_"See...I fucking knew it! What did I just say!"_

Rachel throws her cigarette, and runs back inside. She finds where Puck and Jade are sitting at the bar counter.

"What the fuck", she yells.

"What's the matter, love", asks Jade.

"Noah, did you fucking tell Quinn and my Mom to come here?"

"No! Why would I do that right now, like...seriously, why?"

"I dunno'...why did you do it last night...ass hole."

"You know what, screw you, because I wasn't the one who brought Quinn and your Mom over last night, you invited them!"

"Yeah...b-but you still brought everybody else!"

"Listen, I didn't invite them here tonight, and I didn't fucking come here to listen to you bitch and scream at me, and blame me for shit that I didn't fucking do!"

"Whatever!"

"Oh my God, I hate you so much right now", says Puck.

**(Jade)**

_"Puck's getting fed up, it's so easy to tell. He tries with Rachel...he really does, and he's gotten a lot better and being able to deal with how she gets. But...more often than not lately, he's pissed off, and not wanting to be around Rachel. Not wanting to be around either of us really, and I can honestly say...I don't blame him."_

"Just...get outta' my face, Noah...just walk away", says Rachel.

Puck gets up and walks away. Jade stands up.

"Rea...I don't think he invited them here, so calm down, because I see them coming at us now...and they really don't look like they were invited."

"Swear to God...Puck didn't tell them to come here?"

"Rea...I promise you he didn't."

"You have my back right?"

"Always."

Quinn, Shelby, and Kurt approach Rachel and Jade.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing", snaps Quinn.

"Excuse me", asks Rachel.

"Both of you! Rachel, you've been drinking all day long, and Jade you were just told not to drink! What the Hell are you guys doing here right now!"

"Quinn, give it a rest", yells Rachel.

"No, she's right, sweetie. This has gone far enough, let's go, you're out of here", says Shelby.

Shelby grabs onto Rachel, Quinn grabs a hold of Jade.

"You _do not_ fucking touch her", yells Rachel.

Rachel breaks away from Shelby, and pulls Jade away from Quinn.

"You can't tell us what to do!"

"Rachel, Jade's sick because of all the alcohol! This is seriously beyond screwed up, how can you not see that! The very day she's told that she has to stop drinking or she'll die, you're both here living it up like nothing even happened? That's so not okay", yells Kurt.

"Okay, it's bad enough you guys are stalking me, and trying to ruin my fucking life, but you need to leave her out of this!"

"Why", asks Quinn.

"Because, I fucking said so!"

"No, Rachel what is going on with you and her? I mean, are you just friends, are you trying to be sisters, or are you each others drunken whores", asks Quinn.

Rachel slaps Quinn across the face.

"Don't you ever say that again."

"Rachel", yells Kurt.

**(Rachel)**

_"God, I've been wanting to smack that girl since Prom, Junior year."_

Quinn stands with her hand on her face. She's looking away from Rachel.

"You don't get to talk about her like that...", says Rachel.

"Wait a minute, is that true, are you two together", asks Shelby.

"No, no it's not like that", says Jade.

"You just wanna' take care of her, right", asks Quinn, sarcastically.

Jade looks at Quinn.

"Okay, whoa...", says Kurt."Quinn...you need to take it easy."

"No, that's all it is, right Jade, you wanna' take care of her? Exactly what do you mean by that anyway, because you say it a whole Hell of a lot."

"Quinn...shut your mouth", snaps Rachel.

"It's not like that", says Jade.

Jade takes a few steps back from Quinn.

"Alright, this is going nowhere...Shelby, you stay here with Jade. Quinn, Rachel, outside with me. Let's go", demands Kurt.

"Screw you both, I'm staying right here", says Rachel.

"I said get your drunk little diva ass outside, now", hollers Kurt.

People around them are starting to stare. Rachel and Quinn both roll their eyes, and make their way towards the bar exit. Shelby moves towards Jade and gives her a hug. Outside, in the parking lot, Kurt is standing in between Rachel and Quinn.

"Now this is getting way out of hand. Rachel, you already know that you're in the wrong for being here with Jade tonight, so we won't even go there anymore at this point. It's useless, and it's like talking to a brick wall with you right now. Quinn, you're jealous as all Hell, and don't even try to deny it. Rachel's drinking aside, deal with what you're really pissed off at, and deal with now. Otherwise, I'm gonna' be the one to cut through all the bullshit, and I will lay your jealously issues out on the table so fast, your head will spin. Carry on", rants Kurt.

**(Kurt)**

_"I'm so tired of it, the tension between the two of them is driving me crazy."_

Kurt takes a few steps away. Quinn looks at Rachel but Rachel won't look at her. 

"Seriously, what is she to you?"

"My friend."

"That's not true Rachel...it's just not. This isn't a normal friendship...it's toxic, I'll tell you that much. But...there's something else there, I can almost feel it."

"There's n-nothing."

**(Rachel-crying-)**

_"People always think Jade and I are dating...and we really aren't, we've never dated."_

**Producer: "Has anything ever happened with the two of you?"**

_**Rachel nods.**_

**Producer: "How many times?"**

**(Rachel-crying-)**

_"Twice in the passed year. But...she doesn't remember, and that's the way I want it. I don't want her to remember."_

"Okay, Rachel...I'm not saying that you're lying, so don't go off on me. To be fair though, I have to agree with Quinn, it just seems like you guys are into each other", admits Kurt, calmly.

Rachel wipes some tears from her face, and lights a cigarette.

"Rach...", says Quinn, desperately.

"When Jade mixes vodka...with rum, she doesn't remember anything the next day...", Rachel starts to say.

Quinn and Kurt have their attention on Rachel completely.

"...there's this one drink she makes, it's got v-vodka, and Captain Morgan rum in it, and it's very strong. Three maybe four of those, and her memory is non existent. A couple times...when she's had those drinks, and I know that she wouldn't remember anything the next day...I...we...w-we...I would get h-her to hook up with me...".

"Okay, oh...my...GOD", states Kurt.

"Rachel...you didn't...", says Quinn, shaking her head.

"I d-don't do it anymore, we don't do that anymore Quinn...I p-promise!"

**(Rachel-crying-)**

_"I hate myself for the things I do. I hate that I hurt people, I hate that I hide things. I didn't like myself very much before, but drinking has allowed me to see that...I truly hate everything that I am."_

"Why would you do something like that, Rachel?"

"Because...I n-needed to know", Rachel cries.

"Needed to know what", asks Quinn.

"I n-needed t-to be sure...that I...like girls...".

"...and?"

"I do...but you guys...it's not like that with Jade, I swear! I haven't d-done that anymore...and I wasn't p-planning on doing it again!"

"She doesn't remember", asks Quinn.

"No, I never want her to know about it either, so don't say anything...please...", cries Rachel.

"Too late", says Jade.

They all turn around to see Jade, Puck, and Shelby.

"Oh God...", cries Rachel."Jade...don't be mad, please don't be mad I'm so sorry."

"Are you kissing me, Rea", asks Puck.

"Noah...don't. It's okay. I'm not mad", says Jade.

"You're not", asks Kurt, in shock.

"Jade...I am so sorry, please say you forgive me...".

"Rachel, I'm not mad. I wish you...would have told me, but I swear I'm not mad at you. It's alright."

Rachel throws herself into Jade, and hugs her tight.

"This is fucking insane", says Puck.

"Alright, can we get the Hell out of here please? I can't deal with this right now", says Quinn.

"Yeah, we'll get out of your hair. Just be safe, both of you please", asks Shelby.

"Don't worry, I'll get them home", says Puck.

"Wait a minute", says Rachel.

Rachel breaks away from Jade and walks towards Quinn.

"You're just gonna' leave after you come here and start a bunch of shit?"

"If that's what you think this was, fine. Whatever, I'm done for tonight Rachel", says Quinn.

Quinn walks towards the parking lot. Kurt follows. Shelby gives Rachel a quick hug, and follows them.

* * *

**So I'm not sure if I'm going to put the Pre Intervention and the actual Intervention in the same update, but the next chapter will at the very least have the Pre Intervention. I hope I didn't cross the line with this update lol But, reviews and feedback are love, so feel free to leave me some. Love you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- **So I just realized something, and I'm sorry. I never posted a face claim for Jade in this story. The only readers who know what she looks like are the ones who have read my stories "Cut" or "Watch Me Bleed"...so I'll post that so the new readers know. I should have done that from the start, I'm really sorry about that. Anyways, here's an update, I know it took me a while, so I'm sorry. I hope you guys like it, and please remember, reviews and feedback are love. Enjoy.

For the link below, add the "h" before the "ttp" and take out the spaces after the periods.

**Jade Price - **ttp:/zzriot. tumblr

* * *

**The Pre-Intervention**

An Interventionist named Mindy Andrews is sitting in the Berry's living room with the Berry men, and eleven other people.

"Wow", says Mindy."I mean, I've had some big groups during interventions but this is insane. Obviously Rachel is cared for."

"Yes, she sure is", says Shelby.

Mindy looks at Jade.

"So, Jade...you're the one who asked for this, aren't you?"

Jade nods without looking at Mindy.

"You care about her a lot, don't you?"

Jade nods again.

"You don't have to feel guilty about this, okay? It was the right thing for you to do, and I was told that, had you not asked for this, it would of happened soon anyways, correct?"

"Yes, we were literally days away from looking into something like this, when Jade suggested it", says Hiram.

"I see, well that's good, I like that everybody knows that it needs to happen. The thing is, Rachel has just recently started drinking during the daytime, which is a good sign. Only because, now it's clear that we're doing this at the perfect time. Yes, it would have been amazing if it had happened sooner, or if we didn't have to do this at all. However, she's just starting to get a little worse, so again, this really is great timing", says Mindy.

"Let's not leave out the fact that she was out drinking last night, with Jade, who was told by a doctor, that if she keeps up the drinking, it will be fatal", says Leroy.

Jade, who is sitting in between Puck and Santana, tries to stand up. Santana pulls her back down.

"Jade, you don't have to leave. Alright, I know this is _very_ hard on you, but you really need to stay here, and take responsibility for the things being said to you", says Mindy.

"Lady, don't go there", says Puck.

"Noah, don't start", warns Leroy.

"No, screw that. Jade and I have taken way more responsibility for Rachel than anybody else in this room has in a years. So, you can't sit there and tell her she needs to do anything, she's taken plenty of responsibility!"

"Puck, you're not getting it. We know you and Jade have taken responsibility, that's part of the problem, man", says Finn."You help her with all the wrong things."

"What are you talking about, dude?"

"Puckerman, you sit there, and get all pissed off at Rachel for her behavior, but then you go and drink with her, and drive her places when she's too drunk, and babysit her all the time! You can't be doing that stuff", says Santana.

Puck just rolls his eyes.

"Noah, that's going to be one of the consequences. You need to let her know that if she doesn't get the help, there will be no more rides, and she looses you as a drinking buddy", says Mindy.

"Wait...what...what do you mean, _consequences_?"

"It means, when she calls, you don't answer. When she comes looking for you, and wants a ride or somebody to drink with, you say no every single time."

Puck just sits back in his seat and shakes his head.

"Now that I've brought that to the table, I might as well explain. Every person in this room right now will be writing a letter, and you'll read it tomorrow at the actual intervention. The letter needs to include what you loved about Rachel before the drinking started. What you still love about her now. It needs to focus on the good as well as the bad. Also, the letter will explain what she looses from you if she chooses not to take the help. Perfect example, Noah...you will tell her that if she doesn't accept the help, and go to rehab, she will no longer have you in her life."

"Lady, are you crazy, I'm not saying that to her", hollers Noah."Unlike the rest of the people in this room, I can tolerate Rachel drunk or sober!"

"Then get the Hell out, Puck", yells Kurt."You're a horrible friend if you won't do this!"

"Screw you, I'm a good friend, I care about her, that doesn't mean I feel like she needs to be shipped off to rehab!"

"Then why are you even here", asks Will.

"Yeah really, I mean if you're just gonna' bitch and complain about it, why did you bother agreeing to be a part of it", asks Mercedes.

"Wait, stop yelling at him...please", says Jade, quietly."He's just not ready, he's scared."

"Is that true, Noah", asks Mindy.

"You know what, fuck this, I'm done, I can't do it", says Puck.

Puck stands up, and leaves the house. Ignoring anybody that called him to come back. Jade stands up and follows him out the door, the camera staying on her. Once they're both outside, Santana and Finn get up and go to the window.

"Puck...please just listen to me", begs Jade.

"This is bullshit, I can't do this to her!"

"I know it sucks but what else are we supposed to do? We're both in the wrong here, with everything we've been doing. It has to stop, and you know that, so please just try to be okay with it, please?"

Puck covers his face with his hands. Jade steps to him, and hugs him tight.

"Yes, okay I think she's getting through to him", says Santana, who's still watching them from inside.

"Jade's a good girl, but I can tell just by looking at her she'll be a tough one to crack", says Mindy.

"What do you mean", asks Artie.

"She has yet to admit out loud that she's also an alcoholic. She knows she has an addiction that she needs to confront, but for some reason she will not do it. Now, there could be a number of reasons, but don't worry. Once the real reason we're all here is taken care, hopefully the way we want it to be taken care of, we will than continue onto Jade's issues."

**Jade doesn't know that she will also be asked to attend rehab.**

**If she accepts the help, she will be separated from Rachel.**

"What about Puck", asks Will.

"He's not needing to go. Which seems like a huge lie, but I promise you he doesn't need to go. Whenever he decides to join us, I'll explain why", says Mindy.

A few minutes later, Puck and Jade are back, and sitting in the same seats they had been. 

"Noah, please talk to me. I know you're not used to this type of thing, and that Rachel means the world to you, so why don't you try to stay calm, stay focused, and let the rest of us know what's going on inside of your head", says Mindy, calmly.

"I hate this. I hate it because, I know that even if Rachel goes away, and tries to get better and stuff, she's gonna' be in so much pain before any of that happens. Seeing her in pain isn't something that I can handle, I dunno' why...but it bothers the shit out of me, and that's part of why I...why..I...".

"Why you what, Puck? It's alright, just say it", says Quinn.

"Why...I...don't really do anything to stop her when she drinks. There isn't a lot that makes her happy anymore, there hasn't been for a really long time. Drinking does, and even though...I know it's wrong...I still let her do it because...I know that she'll smile and be happy and stuff when she does it."

Puck breaks into tears, and Jade pulls him into a hug. As the camera scans the room, it becomes clear that most of the females in the room are tearing up, and Kurt us fanning his eyes with his hand.

"Okay, okay...very good. I'm so happy to hear you say these things, Noah. Now, do you think you'd drink as much as you do if you weren't around Rachel so much", asks Mindy.

"I dunno'...", cries Puck.

"Do you drink because you like it, or because you want Rachel to love you more, and relate to you better?"

"Both, but...mostly because...I want her to know that I'm here for her", he cries.

"She does know that, trust me, she does", says Jade.

"Let me ask you this, Noah. Why do you think you out of any body else in this room, are the one to be there more? Why do you think you were the one to pick up the broken pieces of Rachel when she finally broke?"

"Simple...I was the only one who didn't feel like giving up on her was an option."

"That's not true", says Leroy.

"Oh my God, dude! You were the first person to give up on her, and you know it! Don't you dare try to deny it", hollers Puck.

Puck sits up in his seat, and looks right at Leroy.

"When she started hanging out with me again, the very first thing she talked about was how her Dad hated her, how he treated her like shit and thought the worst of her! At first, I didn't believe it, I thought she was being like dramatic or something, but once I started spending real time with her, and saw how you were acting towards her and shit, I knew she wasn't exaggerating her anything like that! You're an ass hole to her all the time!"

"Jesus...Puck...", says Will.

"Watch your mouth, Noah", warns Leroy.

Puck stands up and tries to get at Leroy. It takes Jade, Santana, and Finn to hold him back.

"No, I'm not gonna' watch my fuckin' mouth! That's your daughter! It doesn't matter what type a problems she has, or what she's going through! Maybe you should start acting like a fucking parent instead of talking to her like she's a fucking joke! She made some mistakes, she knows that, but you can't let the shit go or just talk to her like she's your kid! You make her feel like shit on purpose, and I know you think that's gonna' help but its not! You're fucking making it worse!"

"Puck! You need to calm down, Bro", says Artie.

"Puck, stop", says Santana.

Leroy turns away from Puck, and shakes his head.

"Yeah, look away from me! Look away from me and fucking avoid me lookin' at you, because you know I'm right! Stop being such an ass hole to your daughter, and start being her father!"

"Alight,Noah...please...calm down, and sit. Look at me", says Jade.

Jade holds onto Pucks face, and forces him to look into her eyes.

"He's not your Father...I know you're pissed off, and I know you mean what you say, but he's not your problem, so sit down and breathe it out, okay", says Jade, calmly.

Mindy smiles sadly, and nods her head. Noah calms himself down, and sits back down. Santana and Finn both sit back down as well. Jade whispers something in Puck's ear, grabs his hand, and holds it. 

"Leroy", asks Mindy."Regardless of how Noah expressed his feelings, what do you think about the things he's saying to you right now?"

"He's wrong, it's as simple as that", answers Leroy.

"Enough, Leroy. Noah is right", says Hiram.

Everybody stares and the older couple.

"I'm not sure when it started, but somewhere along the line, you did start treating our daughter like a burden. Now, out of respect for you, I've kept my mouth shut for a very long time, but I can't help but express this to you now. Especially under the circumstance that we are in, as a a family. Leroy, you are too hard on our Rachel. Yes, she has screwed up. Yes, she has done and said some things that have hurt this family. However that is no excuse for you to be treating her the way you have been. It's time for it to stop."

Leroy wipes tears away from his eyes, and nods his head.

"So, after hearing that...does that mean you won't be too harsh on her tomorrow", asks Quinn, nervously.

"Yes...well, I mean no, I won't be. I'll try to be fair", answers Leroy.

"Honesty is key, but sometimes, being to harsh isn't the best. I'm sure that if Rachel notices that you're being less hard on her, she will be a little bit more open to listening to what it is that you have to say. She needs to know that you still love her, she needs to know that addiction hasn't changed the love you have for her", says Mindy.

"I agree, and I will make sure she knows how sorry I am for the way I've dealt with the situation. However, I need Noah and Jade to be honest about something", says Leroy.

"About what", asks Puck.

"I know you're Rachel's closest friends right now, and I know that the both of you love her very much. I don't doubt that at all, but can you really say that she never gets on your nerves? Can you honestly say that you never loose your patience with her behavior?"

"No, I can't say that. Yeah, she does piss me off a lot, and yeah I know it's because of how drunk she gets. Whenever I yell at her, or say anything about how mad I get, I usually end up feeling really bad later", answers Puck.

"Yeah, that was kind of obvious at the bar when we went in there the other night", states Kurt.

"What do you mean by that Kurt", asks Mindy.

"Well, when we walked in, and saw them, it looked like Rachel was yelling at him, and he looked so angry at her, right Quinn?"

"Oh yeah, it was intense. You could see it in his face, he looked fed up", says Quinn.

"Wow, so Noah, was that the case, were you mad at her", asks Mindy.

"Yeah, I was because she comes up to be blaming me for shit I didn't do, then she tells me to get out of her face, as if she can't stand to be around me. That gets me fired up, because I'm always there for her no matter what, and I can't stand when she acts like she can't be around me. It sucks, but I don't think she realizes how shitty that makes me feel."

"That's something that's changed about her for sure, I noticed that. She doesn't really care anymore about how she makes other people feel . I mean before, she'd have her moments when it seemed like she didn't really care, but you totally knew she did. Now, it's like really hard to even tell anymore", says Finn.

"Yeah, she seems mean now", says Brittany.

"You do get pissed at her, Puck...but it usually only takes a few minutes for you to calm down. After, it goes back to normal, and seems like nothing ever even happened", says Jade.

Puck nods his head.

"So, it's just that you can't _stay _mad at her, right", asks Quinn.

"Yeah, I guess", answers Puck.

"Okay, let's go back to how she effects her closest friends. Jade, do you get angry at her", asks Mindy.

Jade shakes her head.

"That can't be true, you spend more time around her than anybody else", says Will.

"Yeah, you live with her...", says Artie.

"Jade, come on sweetie, be honest", says Hiram.

Jade just shakes her head again.

"Guys, this girl doesn't get mad. At least not in front of other people, so...I'd just drop it", laughs Puck.

"No, Jade I think you do get mad, but you seem like the type of person that holds it all in", says Mindy.

Jade just shrugs her shoulders.

"What are you thinking right now", asks Mindy.

Jade just shrugs again.

"Just talk, sweetie...please" ,asks Hiram.

Jade looks at Hiram.

"Yes, it's alright sweetheart", he reassures.

"I...I...feel...like...I shouldn't be here for this", says Jade, quietly.

"Okay, and why do you feel like that?"

"I know that...I'm one of the main reasons Rachel drinks like this now. Nobody can tell me otherwise, I know that's the case. I know that pretty much everybody in this room blames me for it, and I don't blame anybody for blaming me. When Rachel finds out that I'm the one who is responsible for this, she's gonna' hate me forever. I promised her a while ago that I would never do something like this. I made a promise, and I...hate breaking promises."

Jade starts to cry. Puck grabs her hand and holds it. Santana rubs her back.

"Go on...it's okay", says Mindy.

"...it's really gonna' suck when she finds out, but part of me doesn't care, only because I know it's what needs to happen. I really do wanna' take care of her, I really do...and I've known for a while now, that the way that I've been taking care of her...is the w-wrong way."

"It's good that you know that, Jade...it's really good", says Brittany.

"Jade, she might be mad at first, but I don't think she'll hate you for this", says Kurt.

"No way...she could never hate you", says Puck.

"Okay, lets have a show of hands. If you think Jade should be here tomorrow, raise your hand.

The only three people to raise their hands, are Puck, Hiram, and Kurt. Jade looks down to her lap.

"I'm sorry Jade, it's nothing personal...it's just...", Quinn starts to say.

"It's okay", sobs Jade.

"Well, I think what we'll do is have you here in the beginning, and if it seems like you shouldn't be here, you can leave. How does that sound to everybody", asks Mindy.

Everybody nods their heads.

"No, that's bullshit you guys, that's not cool", says Puck.

"Noah, it's just how things need to be", says Leroy.

"You guys don't get it. Rachel cannot stand being away from Jade. I can't believe she even agreed to go with Tina so we could do this right now. It hasn't been that long yet, but I promise you that in a little while, she will blow up Jade's phone, want to know where she's at, what she's doing, and how long it will be before they are around each other. This is the girl who tried to commit suicide all because Jade went on a three day trip", says Puck.

"Wait, is that true", asks Shelby.

"When did this happen", asks Artie.

"Jade, is that the truth", asks Mindy.

Jade nods her head.

"Well, that puts things on a whole new level. It's not just the alcohol Rachel's addicted to, it's the company that comes with it", says Mindy.

"Are you saying my friendship with her is based on the alcohol", asks Jade, without looking up.

"I'm not trying to upset you, but yes. It might be", answers Mindy.

"Wow", says Santana, giving Jade a sympathetic look.

Tears roll down Jade's cheeks, as she stands up.

"No, don't go...please Jade", asks Quinn.

Santana and Puck try to pull her back down, but she breaks away and walks outside. Shelby and Brittany stand up to follow her.

"No no, just let her go. She knows this isn't really about her, so for right now, just give her some time", says Mindy.

Shelby and Brittany sit back down.

"That is the most sensitive person I've ever met", says Finn.

"You don't know her, so don't say anything, alright man", warns Puck.

"Sorry."

"Just let her get some air, I'm sure she'll be fine", says Mindy.

"I feel horrible now", cries Quinn.

"Me too", says Shelby.

"Well, just so you guys know, she won't show up tomorrow now, so I guess your little vote did the trick", says Puck.

"Look, if that's the way it has to be, than so be it. She says she wants to help Rachel, and even if her not being here will help, that's how it will have to be. She cannot help Rachel right now, she has the same addiction", says Mindy.

"I don't think she realizes that even through that amazing smelling perfume she wears, you can smell rum", states Santana.

"Oh yeah, she has a flask in her hoody pocket, I saw it", says Will.

"See, and that's what we all need to think about right now, Jade always has alcohol on her. Rachel knows that so she always takes advantage of that", says Quinn.

"Yeah, I mean...we all know by now that Jade's a big sweetie, but she's just the worst influence. Aside from her having an addiction, her family owns bars, she manages and bar tends at one, Rachel doesn't need to be around that", says Mercedes.

"They have so much alcohol in that apartment, it's not even funny. They shouldn't be living together...", says Shelby.

"She always tells Rachel what she wants to hear, she makes Rachel drinks whenever she wants one, when Rachel gets upset, her idea of calming her down involves her taking a shot of something. It's just not healthy, and it's painful to admit it, but even Jade herself knows that she's bad for Rachel", says Leroy.

Puck shakes his head, but doesn't say anything.

"You're all right, and I feel bad as well. Before we all sat down, she was sneaking sips from that flask, so trust me I know. She might actually be a little worse than Rachel. But, tomorrow our main focus is Rachel, and you have to go into this, not just thinking, or hoping, but _knowing _that she will make the right choice, and give herself a chance to start over", says Mindy.

"Look I know you're all right, like yeah everybody's making sense and everything, but...it just sucks. I hate this, it's not fair. I mean, the whole drinking thing aside, that friendship isn't just all about the alcohol, trust me. They need each other, they really do. It just sucks that you guys think otherwise", says Puck."Jade does a Hell of a lot more than let Rachel drink, but you guys are so stuck on the alcohol, that you're not even letting yourselves see any of the good things about their friendship."

"Puck, if they didn't drink like they do, do you really think they'd be as close as they are", asks Finn.

"Hell yeah I do, they have a lot in common", answers Puck.

"For real? Because Jade's all Emo and she's like Rock star Chick. Rachel is the complete opposite of that", says Artie.

"But, didn't you see, Artie? Rachel kinda' dresses different now, and wears a lot more make up than she used to", says Brittany.

"True, she has taken on a much different look", says Shelby.

"Seems like she dresses and looks more like Jade now", says Will.

"Yeah, but that's not a bad thing. She's comfortable with it. She tried something new, and she liked it, so we shouldn't even be talking about that right now", says Quinn.

"Fair enough", says Artie.

"She smokes now...", mumbles Santana.

"That's right, she didn't do that before she met Jade", says Mercedes.

"Okay whoa, you guys stop. She might have started that before she met Jade, now you're all just reaching for shit to blame Jade for. Please, just stop", says Puck.

"Reaching", asks Finn.

"Yeah, you're trying to put all the blame on her, and it's not all her fault!"

"Noah, do you agree that part of it is Jade's fault", asks Mindy.

"Yeah, at least admit that, Puck", says Will.

"I dunno'...I mean...yeah I guess. But, not _everything _is her fault, she's a good friend to Rachel, none of you can deny that", argues Puck.

"She is, but...Noah, you need to recognize why Jade's a bad influence. We all know that she's your friend, and you're obviously very close to her, but you need to be honest", says Mindy.

Puck just nods his head.

Outside, Jade is standing down the street from the Berry household, smoking a cigarette. 

**Producer: **_"Are you going to the intervention tomorrow?"_

**[Jade]**

_"Probably not. I don't see the point. I just want her to go to treatment, and if me not being there will help, fine. It hurts but...whatever. I just...want her taken care of."_

Jade tears up.

_"...it just won't be me taking care of her anymore..."._


	7. Chapter 7

**The Intervention**

It's almost five o'clock PM. Rachel is is riding in Puck's truck with him, and Jade.

**Rachel thinks she is going to her parents house for dinner.**

When they arrive, all three of them exit the truck. Rachel is walking ahead of Puck and Jade. The two of them exchange worried looks. Jade pulls a flask from her pocket. She opens it and takes a a few sips from it. She than catches up to Rachel, and grabs her.

"Rea Rea...wait. Drink some of this, okay?"

"You read my mind, bestie, thank you. I can only assume Dad is gonna' have his usual loud ass opinion about all three of us tonight", says Rachel.

Rachel takes the flask, and drinks from it.

"Just...I dunno'...hang onto it", says Jade.

"Okay, I'll pass it to you if you need it", answers Rachel.

Rachel opens the front door, and walks inside. As she enters the living room, Puck and Jade behind her, she immediately notices the group of people staring at her. Hiram, Leroy, Shelby, Quinn, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Tina, Will, and a young blond haired woman that she had never seen before.

"What...is...happening", asks Rachel,as she looks around.

"Rachel", says Mindy, as she stands up."My name is Mindy. How are you today?"

Rachel slowly shakes Mindy's hand, not making eye contact with her. She continues to scan the room, before she turns around and looks at Jade.

"Bestie...what's happening right now", she asks.

Jade stands totally still, and looks to the ground.

"No...n-no way...", mumbles Rachel.

"Rachel, would you mind taking a seat? There are some things we would all like to talk to you about", says Mindy.

Rachel drops her purse to the floor.

"Is this an intervention", she asks, sharply.

"Rachel, calm down", warns Hiram.

Rachel scans the room once more.

"I wanna' know...right now, who is responsible for this! I don't wanna' be lied to, I don't wanna' be jerked around, and screwed with! I want the truth! Who the Hell set this up", she yells.

"Does that really matter", asks Kurt.

"Oh my god, are you kidding me? Yes! Of course it fucking matters! I need to know who went behind my back, and pulled this shit on me! I never asked for this, I never wanted this! Anybody who really loves me, and truly understands me would know how much of a mistake this is", yells Rachel.

"Oh, now come on Rachel, that's not true. You know that's not true", says Mindy, sympathy in her voice.

"Who the Hell did this", asks Rachel, angrily.

Nobody says anything for a minute or two. Quinn manages to make eye contact with Rachel. She nods her head towards Jade, and Rachel just shakes her head.

"Rach...", says Quinn.

"No, you're lying", says Rachel.

"I know you don't wanna' believe it...", says Quinn, quietly.

"I don't have to believe it, because I know it's not the damn truth", says Rachel.

"If you say so", says Quinn.

Rachel turns and faces Jade once again. Jade still won't look up.

"Jade...tell me", she says.

"She only did it because she loves you, Rachel", says Brittany.

"Jade...no...", whispers Rachel.

She still won't look up.

"Bestie...who did this", asks Rachel, as tears roll down her cheeks.

"Rachel...I know that you don't know me, but please believe me when I say that...it sucks having the last person you would ever expect help you in a way that you don't agree with. Like your friend Brittany just said...Jade only did this because she loves you. All these people here, they are only here because they love you", says Mindy.

Rachel walks up to Jade, and stands inches away from her. Jade won't look at her, so Rachel grabs her chin, and forces her to look her in the eye.

"Tell me...tell me right now, that you had absolutely nothing to do with this. Tell me they're lying...".

"Rae Rea...I wish I could", cries Jade.

Rachel slaps Jade across the face.

"You promised me!"

"Rachel Barbra", says Hiram, as he stands up.

Mindy looks at Hiram, and motions for him to sit back down. He shakes his head, and sits back down.

"You promised, you swore on everything that you would never do this to me", yells Rachel, at Jade.

Rachel slaps Jade once again.

"Stop it", yells Puck.

Rachel pushes Jade a few times. Puck pulls Jade away from her.

"I thought you guys loved me! I thought you said you'd always take care of me", hollers Rachel.

"We are taking care of you", says Puck.

"No no no no! No! This is wrong, you can't do this to me! You fucking promised!"

"Rea...I'm sorry", cries Jade.

"Jade Price...never in a millions years did I think I'd need to say this to you. Not ever! But, I...I...hate you! I hate you! I never wanna' see your fucking face again! Get away from me! Stay the Hell away from me", yells Rachel.

Jade turns around, and leaves the house. Brittany gets up and follows her.

"God damn it, Rachel! Are you serious right now", asks Puck.

"Yeah, I'm serious, does it look like I'm joking to you? I'm not doing this, I'm not", says Rachel.

"Rachel, don't leave...come on", says Finn.

"You're overreacting", says Tina.

"Stop freaking out, and sit your ass down", snaps Santana.

Rachel picks up her purse, and attempts to leave the house. Puck grabs her arm.

"Rachel...please stay...come on. Do you think it was easy for Jade to do this for you? Do you think it was easy for me, or any of us here", he asks.

"Let go of me! I don't care how it was for anybody, it's not fair!"

"You're not leaving", yells Puck.

"The Hell I'm not", snaps Rachel.

She breaks away from Puck, and once again, goes for the door. Quinn jumps up, and hurries over towards Rachel.

"Rach...wait, please?"

"Screw you, Quinn!"

"No, you can't go! Rachel, please...just...stay! Please", begs Quinn.

"No! I'm done with all of you!"

"Okay, screw this", says Quinn.

She picks Rachel up, and carries her, kicking and screaming, into the kitchen.

"I think I'll just go see what's about to happen", says Mindy.

"No, you know what? Quinn's got this. She'll get her to stay,", says Santana.

Mindy just shrugs her shoulders, and sits down.

_**In the kitchen, Quinn has Rachel pinned against the counter top.**_

"Quinn have you lost your mind? Do you want me to scratch your eye balls out right now?"

"I don't care what you do to me, there is no way I'm letting you walk away from this! I don't just want you to get better Rachel Berry, I really fucking need you too", she cries.

"Stop it!"

"No, you stop it! Do you understand that you just slapped your _best friend_ across the face, and told her that you never wanted to see her again? Do you even know that you just made that girl's biggest fear come true?"

"I don't care!"

"Yes you fucking do, I know you do! That girl adores the Hell out of you, she fights for you, she protects you, she takes care of you! Her and Puck do nothing but run their lives based on what you want! They pulled this intervention on your, because they love and care about you! They knew that you might get all mad about it, yet they still did it because they want you to get better! They are sacrificing their friendship with you to save you! It's all about you, so when they finally try to help you in a way that even they were totally against for a while, you go and make it even harder for them?"

"I'm not making anything harder for anyone!"

"Rachel! You _hit _her! You hit her twice, screamed in her face, and just watched her walk away!"

"I don't care, I'm glad she fucking gone!"

"You owe her, you owe Puck! You need to do this, not just for them, but for yourself!"

"I'm not doing it for anybody, not them, and especially not for myself!"

Quinn wipes some of the tears from her own face, leans in and kisses Rachel on the lips. When she pulls away, Rachel stops trying to push Quinn away from her.

"Leave if you want, but...if you can't do this for your best friends, and you can't do this for yourself, maybe you could do it for me. I love you Rachel, I know you love me too, and I really want to be with you. More than anything in the world, but not if you're sick like this. I love you too much to watch you destroy yourself the way you are."

Rachel looks away. Quinn kisses her once more on the cheek, releases her, and walks back into the living room.

_**Meanwhile, down the street, Brittany is holding Jade in her eyes on the side of the road. Jade is crying into Brittany.**_

**Producer:** _"Are you going back to the house if Rachel agrees to stay, or are you staying out here?"_

"I can't leave Jade alone", says Brittany.

"Just go, I'll be fine. Rachel needs you", cries Jade.

She tries to break away, but Brittany pulls her back.

"No, I'm staying here with you. I don't care what you say."

**Producer:** _"You don't want to take part in the intervention, if it happens?"_

Brittany tears up and shakes her head.

**Producer:** _"Why not?"_

"Because...Rachel just abandon her, I'm not about to leave her alone like this. I can't believe she just did that to her. I can't", she cries.

Back at the Berry residence, everybody sits and waits in the living room. After about ten minutes, Rachel walks into the room, and scans it.

"Welcome back Rachel", says Mindy.

"Rachel, we're not here to hurt you, we're here to help you", says Will.

"Exactly girl, just stay", says Mercedes.

"Sweetie, would you please just sit down and listen to some of the things that we all have to say", asks Shelby.

Rachel slowly nods her head.

"Amazing. That fact that you're willing to do so, is a very large step in the right direction, Rachel", says Mindy.

Rachel rolls her eyes, and walks further into the room. She looks around once more, before taking a seat in between her fathers.

"You know what Rachel, I'll let you pick who you'd like to hear from first. How does that sound", asks Mindy.

"Whatever, that's fine. Um...Finn, you can go first since I can't even believe you're even here right now", says Rachel.

"Oh, okay...cool", says Finn.

Finn opens a notebook that's sitting on his lap, and begins to read from it.

_"Rachel, I'm here today because I care a lot about you. I know that might be hard for you to believe, since we never really stayed friends after we broke up. The truth is, I did want to stay friends with you, but I couldn't because your drinking got really bad. I didn't want you to know this until now, but I am with somebody new and we're probably getting married. The reason why I kept that from you is because you were always so drunk and upset whenever we talked, and I didn't want to make you feel even worse. I know you blame yourself for things not working out between us, and I know that's part of why you drink so much. But I want you to know that it wasn't you fault, it was mostly mine, and I'll always be sorry for it. I'll always love you as a friend, and I will always care about you a lot. But, if you don't accept the help that's being offered, and you continue to drink as much as you do, I won't be able to be your friend. Please accept the help."_

"That was good, Finn, thank you. Rachel, anything to say to that", asks Mindy.

Rachel shakes her head.

"Okay, if you're sure, we can move on. Who would you like to hear from next?"

"Go ahead Mr. Shu", says Rachel, quietly.

Will nods, and looks down to his notebook.

_"Rachel, I am here today because you were, and will always be one of the best students I have ever had. During Glee you were, pushy, controlling, and really demanding. To others, that might have seemed obnoxious, but to me, it meant you were passionate. Every day you came to Glee, every time I have heard you sing, no matter what song it was, no matter what the reason was that you were singing it, I heard that passion. I saw a fire in your eyes that I couldn't believe. When I heard that you'd given up on yourself, and all the things you had planned for yourself, it made me very sad. I never thought I hear you'd given up, much less, that you'd become such a heavy drinker. I can't stand that all your talent it going to waste, and I would be glad to help you get back on your feet. However, if you don't accept the help that is being offered to you, I won't be able to help you in any way. Please accept the help."_

"You're full of shit", laughs Rachel.

"What" asks Will.

"Do you even remember how many times you've yelled at me in the past? Told me just how much it wasn't about me, and that I needed to take a back seat once in a while! Remember that", snaps Rachel.

"Yeah, I remember that. Rachel, Glee wasn't all about you. Yes, you were a major part of why we were so successful, but it wasn't all you. See, the Rachel that I knew back than, wouldn't have had this much attitude with me."

"Oh, please Mr. Shu...are you serious", asks Mercedes.

"Dead serious. Yeah, she had attitude, but this is way different, and I can't say I'm alright with it. Sorry, Rachel."

"Whatever", says Rachel."Are we done with this yet?"

"Nope! It's my turn, short stuff", says Santana.

_"Rachel Berry, I'm not sugar coating anything for you. I'm absolutely beyond pissed off at you for this. You've pretty much pissed me off the entire time I've known you. There are dictionaries with less words than you. Sophomore year, I wanted nothing more than to stick your tiny ass in a locker, and leave you there until graduation day. However, that changed after a while. I grew to really like you and respect you. I got to know you a little better, and eventually I grew to love you. Your voice, and your talent are something to be proud of, and that was a major part of who you were as a person. Now, all I see when I look at you, is a drunken little screw up, who feels sorry for herself. You don't need Puckerman and Jade to take care of you, and I don't think you ever did. If you took a closer look, and stopped being so damn selfish, I think you'd probably realize that at this point, you are the one who should be taking care of Jade. I've kept in touch with you, I've stayed your friend after all this time, but this annoys me. You are better than this, and you know you are. You are not meant to be a waitress, you are not built to drink your life away. I love you Rachel, I want your friendship forever. If you don't take the help being offered today, I will never talk to you, look at you, or breathe near you again. Please, accept the help."_

"Very powerful, Santana. Rachel, your thoughts, please."

Rachel just glares over at Santana, tears running down her face.

"Don't you give me that look, tiny terror. You know damn well I'm right. Like I said, I love you, I care about you, but this is crap, and you can't deny it, can you?"

Rachel slowly shakes her head.

"Wait so...Rachel, are you admitting that the amount of drinking you're doing is wrong", asks Mindy.

"Yes", whispers Rachel.

Everybody in the room smiles a little.

"Wow. Santana, I think you might have scared her a little", laughs Mindy.

"Um, yeah I'd say so", laughs Kurt.

"Good", says Santana.

"Rachel, how about we hear from one of your parents. You've got three here, which one would you like to hear from right now", asks Mindy.

"Probably Hiram, I'll most likely be her last choice", says Leroy.

"No Dad, I want to head from you", says Rachel.

She breaks into tears.

"Come on, tell me why you hate me so much, tell me just how much a disappointment I am to you! Read your little letter, and make you tell me every single thing I have done that has made you stop loving me!"

"Rachel, I have never stopped loving you."

"Really, because you haven't said it to me in over year! Go ahead and deny it, but I know Dad! I've been keeping track! I haven't heard you tell me that you love me in over a year! What the fuck am I supposed to think?"

"Oh, sweetie...I know. I know that, and I am so sorry, I never meant to act that way towards you", cries Leroy.

"Than why do you? Why do you always have to make me feel so much fucking worse than I already do? Why do you always have to point out what a total fuck up I am? Why do you always have to make my life so much fucking worse than it already is", she cries.

"Oh God...", cries Hiram.

Everybody in the room is tearing up. 

"Okay, Rachel...why don't you listen to what he has to say, alright", asks Mindy.

"Fine...".

_"Rachel, I can't lie to you, over the passed few years I have been very upset with you. The drinking has completely taken over your life, and will only get worse if you don't stop. Your life is at stake, you don't see it that way, but I guarantee you, it is. It rips me apart knowing that you know you are putting yourself at risk for so many different horrible things, yet you continue down this very dangerous path. That being said, I'm sorry. I know I should have gone easier on you, I know I shouldn't have yelled at you so much, and made you feel so bad about yourself. I know I don't tell you often enough, just how much I love you, but I do. You are the best daughter, you're our angel, and there has never been a time that I wasn't so thankful for you. If you accept the help that is being offered to you today, I promise you I will show you the love that you deserve to be shown from me. I will always love you, Rachel. I will always care about you. This is supposed to be the part where I give you the consequences, but I will turn that part over to your father."_

"Yes, okay...Rachel, you need to listen very carefully. I made an observation, one that I think is very important. So, I've asked your fathers to do it this way. I know it's confusing, but bare with us here", explains Mindy.

Hiram wipes some of his tears away, and begins to read from his notebook.

_"Rachel, when you were growing up, you were always so sweet. That was always my very favorite thing about you. How sweet you were. That's why it's always been so easy for me to be the softy. Why it's always been easier for me to baby you. I thought maybe if I always treated you that way, that my sweet little Rachel would come back. Since you've started drinking, your temper is short, you get very mean, and very nasty and it breaks my heart. It destroys me to see you this way. I will always love you, I will always care about you, and you will always be our daughter. However, if the drinking doesn't stop, and you don't accept this help today, I won't be going so easy on you anymore. You will no longer be allowed in this house, not even to visit. Your phone calls will not be accepted, and we will cut off all contact with you. I'm sorry that it has to be that way, but you need help, and your father and I will do what we have to in order to get you that help. Please...please accept the beautiful gift of help that's being offered to you today."_

Rachel is in tears. Without warning, she throws her arms around Hiram.

"I'm so sorry Daddy...I'm sorry", she cries.

Mindy smiles.

"Rachel, do you understand what I did, and why I had your fathers speak to you that way", she asks.

"Yeah...I do. You flipped the script I guess", cries Rachel.

"Yes, that's exactly what I did. I think that your Dad has been too hard on you, and your Daddy has been way too easy. So, I needed you to hear them speak in ways that you're not used to hearing them. Now, do you forgive your Dad, and know that he does love you?"

"Yes. Dad...I do forgive you, I know you love me, and I love you too. I'm sorry", she cries.

Rachel hugs Leroy as tight, and they cry into each other.

"I do love you, baby. Always, I promise", he says, wiping some tears away.

"Kurt, how about you go next", asks Mindy.

"Sure."

Kurt flips through a few pages in his notebook, before finding what he was looking for, and clearing his throat.

_"Rachel, since I've been back home and been around you, I have seen some pretty crazy behavior. You've been fighting, screaming, kicking, bitch slapping, and girl, the sarcasm is insane. The earnings are off, the claws are out, and I can't even lie, I am absolutely loving it. I think you're finally showing a few different sides of yourself that needed to be shown. Don't get me wrong, I'm not happy about your drinking, I'm actually very upset. I want you to be fighting, and bitch slapping, and using that attitude, but I want you to be doing that the best way you know how. You need to be in New York, you need to be using those new traits of yours in a positive way, to help yourself get to the top, where you know you belong. I've held onto this friendship for about as long as I can, Rachel. I love you, no matter what you will always be one of the best friends I have ever had. However, I can't deal with the drunken phones calls. I can't deal with you trying to make me feel guilty about not telling every little thing that's going on in our friend's lives. If you don't accept the help being offered to you right now, I'll change my phone number, and you will never hear from, or see me, ever again. Please accept this help, so you can bring your diva ass to New York."_

Rachel smiles, and blows Kurt a kiss. He pretends to catch it, and put it in his pocket.

"Nice, Kurt. Thank you. Who would like to go next", asks Mindy.

"I would, please. If you don't mind, Rachel", says Shelby.

"No, I don't mind", says Rachel.

Shelby smiles, and looks down to her notebook.

_"Rachel, the day I found out that you were my daughter, I should have told you. I should have come to you, and talked to you about it. The games I played were unnecessary. I've regretted that for a long time, even more now that I know you better. True, Hiram and Leroy will always be your parents, and there is nothing I can do to change that. However, I would love to always be here for you as a mother if you'll let me. You are a dream come true, you are a very talented, very beautiful young lady, and it makes my heart hurt knowing that you don't use your voice they way you should be using it. I know that I've somehow made you feel like you're not welcome in my life. To be honest with you, up until a couple of years ago, I thought things were okay between us. Once I found out you had started drinking so much, it hurt me. I knew I had something to do with it since I hadn't heard from you in a while. When I see you now, you just glare at me in a way that I never would have expected, never from you. When we talk you're angry towards me, and hostile, and it's scary. I do love you Rachel, and after thinking about it, and torturing myself with my own thoughts for a little while, I do understand why you have so much hate towards me. I'm sorry for not showing you as much love as I needed to be. I want to spend more time with you, and help you on your path to fame. I want you to be somewhat of an older sister to Beth. I want you in my life, more than you know, and I will love you forever. However, if you don't accept the help that is being offered to you on this day, I won't be able to have you in my life. You won't be allowed to be around Beth, and I won't be able to speak with you or help you with anything. Please, from a mother to a daughter...accept the help being offered to you."_

Rachel and Shelby both wipe their tears away.

"Shelby...I was hurt, and I was...confused. I thought things were better between us too, but once I realized that you didn't have as much time for me...as I thought you would...I let my jealously get the better of me. I do accept your apology, and I hope that...you can forgive me for how I've been to you all this time. I love you, and I would...love to be a big sister to Beth", she cries.

Shelby nods to head, and wipes more tears away.

"Wonderful. Rachel...can I just say something here? You are doing very, _very_ well with this so far, I'm proud of you", says Mindy.

Rachel smiles a little.

"I mean it. The Rachel I've seen and heard about in the passed two days, and the one that I'm looking at now...two _very_ different people."

Everybody in the room agrees.

"Before we continue, I just want to say thank you, because not everybody in your situation has calmed down, and been willing to listen as fast as you. Keep up the good work, sweetheart", says Mindy.

Rachel nods and smiles.

"Who's next", asks Mindy.

"I'll go", says Puck.

"Okay."

"I didn't write anything down. I don't have that much to say, so I'm just gonna' say it. Rachel, I love you, and I'm sorry that I let you drink. I'm sorry that I made things worse for you. I know you might not think that I did, but I know that I did. I shouldn't have done that, and since I did, that makes me one of the biggest ass holes in the world. I want you to stop drinking, and if you do, than I'll stop drinking too. But, if you don't...I...I...".

Puck tears up, and looks away.

"Puck...you gotta' say it homie...", says Artie.

"Come on Puck...", says Quinn.

"I...can't be your big brother anymore Rach. I can't hang out with you, I can't pick you up and drive you places. Please accept the help, because you need to get on with your life, and if I can't be in your life, I don't know what I'm gonna' do without you", he cries.

Rachel stands up, goes to Puck and hugs him. They cry into each other.

"Please don't cry, Noah...", she begs.

"I'm so sorry for doing this to you, I really am", he cries.

"I love you, big brother. I really really love you", she cries.

Rachel leans back, and wipes the tears away from Puck's face. She decides to stay sitting next to him. After Artie, Tina, and Mercedes speak, all eyes are on Quinn.

"Well, I guess we've saved the best for last. Quinn, are you ready", asks Mindy.

Quinn nods her head, and looks down at her notebook.

_"Rachel Berry, I'm in love with you. I don't care who knows it, I'm not ashamed to love you. I used to be, but not anymore. I was disgusting to you for so long. I wasted to much time treating you like garbage, and I can't even begin to think of the right thing to say to or do to make it up to you. Truth be told, I've loved you for a lot longer than anyone could ever think. I tortured you and fought with you, mostly because I was trying to fight my feelings away. I didn't want to be in love with you, but I know now more than ever that I couldn't change that. When we became friends, I was so happy. We were finally okay, we could finally talk, and hang out, and be around each other with no drama involved. There have always been so many different reasons why my feelings for you were so strong. But, the day I heard you you Don't Rain On My Parade, that was the very moment I knew I was in love with you. I refuse to let you drink your dreams away, I cannot watch you do that to yourself. I think it's time for you to get your life back on the path that was meant for you. Rachel you don't belong in Lima, you have no business being a waitress at Breadsticks, and deep down inside, I know that it kills you that you aren't in New York. You didn't do that badly at your audition for NYADA, but you let your nerves get the best of you. I know how much that must have hurt, I do. But, you need to know that it wasn't the end of the line for you. All you needed to do was pick yourself back up, and fight for what you wanted. You have to bring the music back to your life, you have to start singing again. It's been killing me knowing the pain you must be in, and I want to help you through it however I can. I want to be with you, I want to be there with you when your dreams spring to life. However...if you don't accept the help, and you choose to keep drinking...Rachel...I...can't be with you. I won't talk to you, I won't be there for you. I really want to be, so please...please accept the help...and please...accept my feelings for you."_

Everybody in the room is silent. All eyes are darting back and froth in between Quinn and Rachel. Both girls, tears streaming down their faces.

"Very powerful, Quinn. For you to share your feelings like that in front of all of us, just for her...that must have taken a lot", says Mindy.

Quinn nods.

"Rachel...what are you thinking about right now", asks Mindy.

"Well...I'd like to say that I'm at a loss for words...but, I'm not. I actually have a lot I'd like to say...not that anybody should be in shock about that", laughs Rachel.

"Oh God no", says Kurt.

Everybody laughs.

"I'd like to start by saying how sorry I am for my behavior. I've been...difficult, I've been ugly, I've been mean. I've treated everybody like crap, and...I never meant to turn into such an angry little monster. Dad, and Daddy...I love you both very much, and I was never anything but happy growing up with you. I've had your support, and your love my entire life, and for some reason, I had forgotten how to treat you with respect. I'm so sorry for that, I really am", she cries.

Hiram and Leroy nod.

"It means so much to me that my Glee family is here for me today. You all know me better than I think I know myself at this point. It's nobody's fault but mine that...I turned to alcohol. I know that, and I need to take responsibility for it. Noah...it's not your fault, it's mine. You were one of the first people to come to my aid when things started getting really bad for me, and that will always mean the world to me. I've been gross to you, I've taken advantage of you, and no matter what, you will always be the best big brother in the world. Please never, ever forget that, okay", she cries.

"Okay, Rachel, I won't", he says.

"I know I've bitched and complained so much about how I never wanted this. Deep down, I've always known that I needed it. I knew that if it ever came to this, I would crack. I knew that if there was ever in intervention, it would have a huge effect on me, and I didn't want that because I really did just wanna' drink myself to death. I hate saying that out loud, but it's true. I think I figured you guys out a couple days ago, but I didn't let myself acknowledge it, I didn't wanna' believe that I would have to go through this. I didn't wanna' hear about how much I hurt the people I love, I didn't wanna' be reminded about just how badly I've messed my life up, I just didn't think I needed to hear it. But...I...I really d-did...and I am just so sorry for everything", she cries.

"That's good to hear Rachel. We are all so proud of you for this, seriously. You're are doing amazing right now", says Mindy.

"Rachel, you said you feel bad for taking advantage of Puckerman, and that you're sorry for treating him like you have. So, can you think of anybody else that you _really_ need to talk to right now", asks Santana.

"Oh God...oh no. Oh my God, where is she...where did she go", cries Rachel.

She stands up.

"Wait, Rachel...we'll find her. Don't you worry, well fine her, but take a seat first, we aren't done here", says Mindy.

Rachel nods, and sits back down.

"Rachel you need to know that Jade was, in fact, the person that called for this. She did it before anybody else had the chance, it was her idea", explains Mindy.

Rachel nods.

"Rach, she really didn't want to. It took her three weeks just to make the call, and she was bawling her damn eyes out the entire time she was making the arraignments", says Puck.

"She really does just want to take care of you, Rachel. I know I haven't been very nice to her, and now you know why, but I do understand now. She really just loves you so much that she wants to see you do better", says Quinn.

"We've all said some pretty horrible things about her", says Shelby.

"I feel really bad, I feel like we jumped to way too many conclusions about her", admits Tina,.

"Yeah, we did. But to be honest, I think that she's probably one of the best things to ever happen to you", says Santana.

"I agree. Now, I also owe her an apology, I made an observation yesterday, but after thinking it over, I realize now that I was wrong. I thought your friendship with her was based on addiction, but it's not. There is real love, and real bonding there", says Mindy.

"My friendship with her is very real, and...God...I can't get over the fact that I smacked her like that. Oh god...I can't believe I screamed and...what the Hell is the matter with me", cries Rachel.

"She'll forgive you, Rach, you know she will", says Puck.

"We will get to her in time, but Rachel, right now, I think we're all waiting to hear an answer from you. Will you accept the help, and get on a plane with me tonight", asks Mindy.

Rachel takes a deep breath, and wipes more tears from her face.

"I have questions, and statements", she says.

"Like we didn't already know that", laughs Tina.

Everybody laughs.

"Can I have one more drink before I go?"

Everybody looks at Mindy.

"Normally, I wouldn't really like that idea, and I'd say no. But, given how much progress we made during this intervention, and how cooperative you've been, I'll allow it", says Mindy.

"Thank you. Will people be able to visit me where I'm going?"

"Depending on how well you do after six weeks, yes, you will be allowed visitors", answers Mindy.

"Awesome. Quinn...when I get out...will you let me move in with you? I mean, normally, I'd say it was really stupid to move in with somebody you've never dated. But...for you, I think I'll be making an exception."

"Oh my god, are you kidding me? Of course you can", cries Quinn.

Everybody laughs, and watches as Quinn goes to Rachel, and kisses her.

"You guys are disgusting", laughs Santana.

"I have one more question. Jade...can...can she come with me?"

"Ouch. I have to say no on that one. However, we were planning on asking her to accept help as well. Now that you're on board, I'm sure she might be more open to doing so", says Mindy.

"So, if she might go to rehab too, why can't she come with me", asks Rachel.

"Rach, you guys spend most of the your time drinking together. We all know how much she means to you, so that's why we're getting her some help too. It's just...you guys really do need to be separated for a while. It's for the best, you have to know that", says Shelby.

"Alright...I...don't think...I just...I dunno'...I need her", cries Rachel.

"She needs you too", says Puck.

"You see Rachel, the problem is, you guys are used to each other. You're familiar with each other. If we send you both to the same place and the same time, the environment will be way to similar. For the time being, it's just better that the two of you are apart for a while", explains Mindy.

"But...I can't sleep without her", cries Rachel.

"I know, and I'm sorry but you'll have to try and get used to that."

"Rach, you know she's right", says Quinn.

"Yeah, I do know that I guess, but...Santana, you were right. She does need somebody to take care of her now. Who will be there for her? Her family won't...", says Rachel.

**Jade's family has refused to be part of Jade's intervention.**

"We know, that's why we're supporting her all the way, sweetie", says Leroy.

"You are", asks Rachel.

"Yes. We're going to oversee everything in terms of her rehabilitation, her medical issues, and everything. She's part of our family now, we will be taking care of her", says Hiram.

"Oh my God, thank you Dad, thank you Daddy, that's the best news", cries Rachel.

"We'll all be visiting her in rehab if she goes, so don't worry about it girl", says Mercedes.

"Oh my god, can we please find her...I need to talk to her...I need her", cries Rachel.

**The producers and Brittany aren't having any luck getting Jade back to the intervention.**

**She has started to have chest pains and wants to go to the bar.**

"Rachel, Jade's down the street with Britts, and she doesn't wanna' come back. I guess she's freaking out a little and wants to go drink...", says Santana, looking at her cell phone.

"Oh God...no no no no this can't happen, no way", cries Rachel.

She gets up, and heads for the front door. Everybody in the room, including the cameras, follow her down the street. She sees Jade standing with Brittany, and runs as fast as she can to her. Jade sees her coming, and tries to go in the other direction.

"No, no no no no...Jade please stop, please I'm sorry", cries Rachel.

Jade breaks away from Rachel's grasp and continues to walk in the other direction. Rachel won't give up.

"Jade... I'm sorry, don't run away from me. Please...please don't do this, please", she cries.

"You hate me...you fucking hate me, and I don't blame you...just go Rach...it's okay, you don't have to talk to me anymore...", cries Jade.

She tries one more time to get away, but Brittany and Santana step in front of her, and push her towards Rachel. She sinks to the ground, and Rachel goes down with her. She wraps one arm around her, and uses her free hand her lightly hold Jade's face to look towards her own.

"Jade...I shouldn't have hit you and I am so damn sorry. I am so so _so _sorry that I hurt you, and I yelled at you like that. You did not deserve that from me, and I need you to forgive me", she cries.

"I do...I do forgive you bestie...but I did deserve it, I did", she cries.

"No no no, you didn't. I know you love me, I know you did this because you love me, and guess what...I'm going. I'm going to get better Jade, and it's because of you. I owe you and Noah my life right now, and you mean everything to me. I'm so sorry for everything I put you through, I'm sorry I guilted you into drinking with me all the time, I'm sorry for putting so much pressure on you, I'm sorry for making you pay for everything, and covering up all my mistakes. I'm sorry for tricking you into...doing what we did. I'm sorry for taking advantage of the loving, caring, beautiful person that you are. I love you so much Jade Price, and because of you, my family, my best friends, everybody, they all came together, and they poured their hearts out to me today. You did that, and I will be nothing but thankful to you for the rest of my life, I promise you that...", cries Rachel.

"You...you're really going Rea Rea", cries Jade.

"Yes, I'm really going...and you have to go too. We both have to get better, and you know that."

"No, I don't have to get better, you do Rea Rea, just you."

"No, Jade, that's not true. You gotta' get help too", says Puck.

"You do, sweetie", says Leroy.

"Jade...you're sick. You might have a heart attack or something if you don't stop drinking", cries Brittany.

"Yes, and you're just too young to have these problems with your health, Jade", says Shelby.

Mindy gets down on the ground next to Jade and Rachel, and places her hand on Jade's shoulder.

"Jade, I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday. I was wrong. Yes, you and Rachel both have the same problem, and your problem is just a little worse than hers, but I was wrong. You're friendship with her, your bond, it's not just about the drinking. It's so much more, and I am very sorry for making you think otherwise. I really am", she says.

"Jade, I'm sorry too. We were all wrong for the things we said", says Tina.

"I'm sorry, Jade. You really are an amazing person, so go get some help so you can join this crazy, weird ass little family", says Santana.

"But...I...I...".

Rachel places both hands on either side of Jade's face and looks right into her eyes.

"Please go baby...please, otherwise...I can't see you anymore. Don't do that to us, please don't. I need you. Please go, please? For me", she cries.

"Do I get to go with you", cries Jade.

"No...they have to separate us."

"We do Jade, but the sooner you both go, and get on the right track, the sooner you'll get to see each other again", says Mindy.

"Come on Jade...please go", begs Quinn.

Jade doesn't say anything for a minute or two. Eventually, she closes her eyes, and rests her forehead on Rachel's.

"Okay. I'll go."

"Good girl", cries Rachel, as she hugs her tight."Oh my God, I'm so proud of you."

Everybody cheers, and celebrates. After a minute, Jade and Rachel are back on their feet, and calming down. 

"Now Rachel, I promised you one last drink, and I will keep that promise. However, I've been hearing so much about this beautiful singing voice of yours, and I would like to hear a song or two from you. So, we've arranged for you to go sing for us in the auditorium of McKinley High. Only if you want to of course", says Mindy.

"Oh my god, are you kidding, I'd love to", exclaims Rachel.

After Rachel and the group spend a couple few hours at McKinley listening to Rachel sing, and singing a lot of random songs for her. She's at her and Jade's apartment with everybody.

**[Jade]**

_"Rachel wanted me to make, what she's hoping, is her very last drink. So we came back here to hang out, and pack our things before we go. I'm only going cause' she wants me too, and cause' I want her to go get sober. Me, I think I will probably loose my mind without her. I dunno' if I can do this, but I'm gonna' try."_

**[Rachel]**

_"I'm really happy right now. I was really pissed earlier, but now that I've heard what every one had to say to me, and now that Jade's going to get some help as well, I'm ready to change things for myself. I'm ready to go after everything I've always dreamed about, and all that I've ever wished for. I do think I'm gonna' have a really hard time being away from Jade. And...now that's Quinn and I have kinda' laid our feelings out for the world to see...it's gonna' be really tough being away from her as well. I mean, at least after a certain amount of time, Quinn will be able to come visit me. However, Jade and I have been told that, neither of us will be able to have any contact with each other until we both complete treatment."_

Rachel tears up.

_"...I'm not ready for that. I can't lie, that is not something that I'm okay with. I mean, I'm gonna' try and deal with it, but...it's not something I ever thought would happen. It's almost disgusting how much I'm gonna' miss that girl."_

**[Mindy]**

_"They're both going to be okay. It will take a lot of time, it will take a lot of work, but they will get through this, and they will be okay. I'm a little concerned about Jade's situation, but I will keep my faith in her as strong for her, and for Rachel. Girl sings like an angel, it's beautiful."_

**[Puck]**

_"This is awesome, I'm really proud of both my girls. I can't wait to see them sober, and healthy. I'm gonna' miss them, but it's okay, I want things to be better for both of them. And, as promised, I'm done drinking. As of right now, Noah Puckerman is done drinking!"_

**[Santana]**

_"I really didn't think she would go, I thought she was gonna' be the stubborn little monster she's always been, and not go."_

**[Kurt]**

_"Me too. I didn't think it would happen, but whatever. I'm pumped, I'm so happy for Rachel right now."_

**[Brittany]**

_"Me too, and I'm really super happy for Jade too. She's too cute, and I can't wait to see her when she gets better."_

**[Santana]**

_"Yeah, me and Britts are kinda' in love with that girl now. I think we might keep her."_

_**Santana winks at the camera.**_

**[Quinn]**

_"What can I say? This is the best day of my life. Not only did she accept the help, she accepted my feelings. I'm so beyond proud of her, and I know that she's strong enough to get through this, and get on with her life."_

**Rachel is going to a facility in Palm Beach, Florida.**

**Jade is going to a facility in Beverly Hills, California. **

_**Everybody is at the airport saying goodbye to Rachel and Jade. Rachel is trapped in a a four way hug with her fathers and Shelby.**_

"You can do this, sweetheart. You're making a great choice right now", says Leroy.

"I know, Dad."

"You need to stay strong, and focus Rachel. You can do it", says Shelby.

"Just remember, that we all love you, and we're all so proud of you", cries Hiram.

"I know, Daddy .Thank you. I love you all so much. Thank you for everything", cries Rachel.

_**Jade is sitting with Santana, Brittany, and Puck. She's having a hard time breathing.**_

"Relax, cutie. Everything's gonna' be okay", says Brittany.

"You will get through this, you hear me", asks Santana.

"Jade, seriously you have to relax. I know you don't wanna' leave her, but you don't have a choice. You need to accept that, and relax", says Puck.

Jade nods slowly. She rests her head on Brittany, and Santana wipes her tears away for her.

"You're okay, hun. Just breathe it out", says Santana.

When it's time for Rachel and Jade to say goodbye to each other, they latch onto each other. Both of them start to cry. 

"I'm scared for us Rea Rea...I don't think I can do this without you", cries Jade.

"Baby, I'm scared to, but we have to try. I can't loose you. I need you in my life, we need each other. If we don't do this, we can't be in each others lives anymore", cries Rachel.

"But Rea Rea...I can't say goodbye to you...I just can't."

"Than don't."

"Alright girls...time go", says Mindy.

"No...no please...no...I can't say goodbye...I can't", cries Jade.

The two of them won't let go of each other and need to be pulled apart.

"Oh God", cries Rachel.

"No no no no, please! Wait! I can't say goodbye...", cries Jade.

"Don't say it, bestie! Just say...you'll see me later. I'll see you later Jade...I will. Say it, I need to hear you say it", she cries.

"See...see you later Rea Rea...", Jade cries.

"Yes, you will. I love you Jade...".

"I love you too...".

The two of them are taken to different ends of the airport, and escorted onto their flights.

**[Mercedes]**

_"That was really hard to watch."_

**[Artie]**

_"Yeah it was. I don't even know Jade that well, but I feel for her and Rachel. That was like watching a lifetime movie."_

**[Tina]**

_"They both better get through this, cause' if they don't get to see each other again, I might die. That was brutal."_

**[Will]**

_"Jade was one of my students. Quiet girl, but I always knew there was something special about her. I believe the both of them will be alright."_

**Mindy is flying to Florida with Rachel.**

**Shelby is flying to California to get Jade settled.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading, you guys are amazing, I love you all. Remember, reviews/feedback is love. The next update will be the last chapter. You'll get to see what the results of rehab her. Again, you guys are amazing readers, thank you! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - So here's the last chapter guys. I hope everybody likes it, and thanks for reading this everybody. It was awesome writing it, and hearing what you guys think because I wasn't sure how it would work out. But it was fun, and you guys made it better. Please don't forget to leave some love when you're done reading. And, I know this is short, but it's how it needed to end. It's not the type of story you can draw out really, only because of the format. **

* * *

**TWO MONTHS LATER...**

**(Rachel)**

_"So, I'm almost eight weeks sober...and it's the absolute best I have felt, in a very long time. I feel so liberated. When I first got here, I was a mess. I didn't make friends very fast, my anger issues took over for a while. But, everybody here is so great, they've helped me through so much."_

**(Nancy-Rachel's Counselor-)**

_"When this girl came to us, I knew right away she would be a piece of work, and she was. Talk about a diva, I mean Rachel is a special girl. It took some time, and she's not done yet. We have a long way to go, but we're all very proud of her progress. It's been very clear since day one, that she does want to stay sober, she does want her life to be a happy one, she does have the will power to keep her addiction at bay. She's got an amazing support system, and that always makes all the difference in the world. This is a strong girl, and one of the most determine people I've ever had the pleasure of helping. God bless her."_

**(Tamara-Jade's Counselor-)**

_"Jade had a rough start. A very rough start. She ended up leaving, having some serious health issues, than coming back again. Now, she wasn't difficult, she didn't fight, and she did try. However, she didn't really have very much faith in herself. I could tell after a while that it had a lot to do with the way she was brought up. If the subject of her family was brought to the table, she did get very nervous, and never really wanted to talk about it. So, we did what we could to try and help that situation. She was asked if she could have one person from her family visit, who she would want, and she picked her mother."_

**Jade's mother was asked to visit Jade to help her.**

**She refused.**

_"I don't think Jade really expected her mother to say yes, but we did need somebody there to help break the wall down. We weren't at the point for visitors yet, but until we got her to talk about the one thing that was killing her on the inside, we couldn't move on. She needed somebody familiar to be there. Well, her next choice was Rachel, and that clearly wasn't going to happen. So, I suggested maybe one of Rachel's parents, and she looked right at me and said, I want Shelby."_

**(Shelby)**

_"I was more than happy to be there for Jade for a little while. It was hard for her, but she did finally come out with it. Jade was abused almost her whole life by almost every person in her family. She was physically abused, emotionally, as well as sexually. Never told a single person, not even Rachel."_

_Shelby tears up._

_"I'm disgusted with those people. I cannot believe she had to deal with that, and to be honest I think if I would have gone through what she did, I might have started drinking a lot as well."_

**In Florida, Quinn is arriving to visit Rachel for the second time since she's been in rehab. **

**Rachel doesn't know that Mindy, and Shelby have come along.**

Rachel sees them from inside of the building, and runs out to greet them all.

"Oh my goodness, hi", she says.

She greets them all with big hugs, and kisses Quinn.

"I didn't know you guys were coming too, how nice!"

"You look fantastic, sweetie", says Mindy.

"You really do, I mean wow. What a difference", laughs Shelby.

**[Quinn]**

_"So proud of her. Like oh my God, I am just...so damn proud of her. She's doing great!"_

**[Rachel]**

_"I love that I'm at this point right now. It feels right, it feels natural, it's a feeling that's almost impossible for me to describe. I mean, I'm doing so well here, that I'm able to have anybody visit me now. My Dad's have been here, Kurt and Mercedes have been here. Tina, Artie, Mr. Shue, and his wife, Emma have been here. I got to meet Finn's fiance' and she's very sweet, I loved her. I've had so many amazing surprises too. When Puck came to visit me, he brought some other friends of ours from school. He had our two friends Mike, and Sam, they were in Glee with us, and I got to see them. It's been wonderful, they all help me so much just by coming to visit, and telling me how proud they are of me. As of right now, I do have a plan. I'll be here for some time yet. However, after I'm able to leave here, I'm moving to New York. Quinn has found a sober living facility for me, and it's very close to her apartment. I feel like I need to try something like that for a while, and if that works out, and I feel like I'm able to move on from that...I'll be moving in with Quinn. I love her, and I have for a while. I think I just needed to hear her say it first."_

_**Mindy and Quinn have taken Rachel aside to give her some news.**_

"So, Rachel...as you know, Jade has been in California for a couple months now...", says Mindy.

"Yes...I'm missing her like you wouldn't believe. Please tell me you have good news", begs Rachel.

"Well, it's good and bad news", says Quinn.

"Oh god, what is it?"

"After a week, she left the facility, went to bar, and didn't come out for two days", says Mindy.

"Oh no...", says Rachel.

"Rach...she maxed out one of her credit cards and was wasted for almost forty-right hours. She did had a small heart attack...", says Quinn.

"Oh god...please tell me she's okay, please", cries Rachel.

"She is. She's doing much better now. Believe it or not, it was a huge wake up call for her. After she was out of the hospital, she went right back to rehab, and they let her back in", says Mindy.

"Thank god...oh I've been so damn worried about her. She really had a heart attack", whines Rachel.

"It was a little one, yes she did, but that was the bad news. Are you ready for the good news", asks Mindy, with a huge smile on her face.

"Are you kidding me? Give me some good news about my bestie", laughs Rachel, wiping some tears away.

**"!"**

_**Shelby appears, and she's holding hands with Jade.**_

"Oh my god! Oh my god, oh my god...are you serious? You're here! Oh my god", cries Rachel.

She runs over and throws her arms around Jade.

"Oh my god...do you have any idea how much I've needed you and missed you? Oh my god", cries Rachel.

"I know, I know I missed you so much, and I needed you too Rea Rea", cries Jade.

"How is this even possible right now? I thought it would be forever before I saw you", says Rachel, breaking the hug.

Jade smiles, and looks at Shelby.

"Rach, you've made a lot of progress here, and Mindy and some other people thought you deserved to be rewarded for that. Also, since Jade took it upon herself to go back to rehab after her heart attack, she's made a lot of progress too. she about seven weeks sober now, she's taking all her medication, and kicking ass at treatment. So as a reward to both of you, Jade is being transferred", says Shelby.

"Wait...are you serious right now", asks Rachel.

"Like a heart attack", says Quinn, winking at Jade.

"Yeah, now this is a trial basis type of thing here, Rachel. She'll be here in Florida, but she will be at a different facility for a while. Depending on how each of you progress, you will be allowed to see each other twice a week, and if all goes well, after a while, she will transferred to this very facility", says Mindy.

"Oh my god...that's the best thing ever", says Rachel, hugging Jade again.

**[Mindy]**

_"This is something I have never done before. I've never had a case like this before. These girls are amazing, and they really do deserve this. I hate admitting this, but I thought Jade would crash in burn. I kind of had a small feeling that she'd end up leaving treatment, but I didn't think she'd go back on her own. And having Shelby there for a few days really got her to open up. It was second best since she couldn't see Rachel. After that happened, all I could think about was the heartbreaking way they had to say goodbye at the airport. I will never be able to get that out of my head, so I talked to some people, pulled some strings, and here we are. Hopefully all goes well."_

**(Jade)**

_"I feel a lot different now. I feel a lot better, and I never thought I would knew what it's like to feel like this. I'm a lot happier, especially since I'm getting transferred near my bestie. I can't really lie, I do miss drinking alcohol. That might change in the future, at least I hope it does. I dunno' I guess I was trying to poison myself to death or something. I did want my life to be over, but when it almost happened, and I had the heart attack, it scared the crap out of me. I think what mainly got me back on track, was the thought of never being able to see my best friend again if things didn't change. I wanted to see her sober, I wanted to see her happy, and I knew she wanted the same for me. I love that we got to go through this together, because I don't think I could have done it alone."_

**(Rachel)**

_"I can't wait to start my life again. My head is clear, my demons are at bay, and I just...can't wait to open my mouth and sing as loud as I can for the world to hear. Rachel Berry is back, and she's here to stay."_

**Four months later, Jade was transferred to Rachel's facility. **

**Six months after that, the two of them moved to New York and lived in the same sober living facility.**

**They have both stayed sober for a little over a year.**

**Rachel now lives with Quinn, and is attending NYADA.**

**Jade is now the lead singer in her own band, and lives with Santana and Brittany. **

**Puck kept his promise, stayed sober. He saved as much money as he could, moved to LA, and started his own pool cleaning business. **


End file.
